Poderosa!
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA]Ginny, uma auror sem muita perspectiva em crescer na profissão. Até que um dia vai a uma cartomante que faz grandes previsões, as quais Ginny julga falsas. Mas tudo começa a mudar com a chegada do novo Chefe do Departamento...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

"Boa tarde, Srta.Weasley. Queira entrar."- disse a secretária.

Merlim, por que tinha concordado com aquela palhaçada?

Nunca gostou daquele negócio! Em Hogwarts só fez porque todos faziam e era necessário! Mas agora, com 22 anos de idade, não era capaz de dizer um simples "não" para as amigas que a obrigaram a ir lá e fazer!

"Sente-se, por favor."- disse a mulher sentada detrás de uma enorme bola cristal.

Ginny obedeceu.

"Agora, dê-me sua mão."- disse Madame Zizi

"Hm."- disse alisando a palma da mão de Ginny-" Linhas interessantes...seu destino...você tem muito poder, menina..."

Tudo bem, grandes revelações, não?

"Eu vejo aqui você pode fazer tudo o que quiser...tem muito poder, ah se tem! Mas não é só poder mágico...Ah, vai ser muito famosa ainda...ah se vai... Muito sucesso na vida profissional...sim...Muito dinheiro..."- dizia a mulher como se aquilo fizesse muito sentido.

"Vai conhecer uma pessoa..."- continuou a vidente-adivinha-cartomante-quiromante- " um homem..."

"_Graças a Merlim!_"- Ginny pensou, tentando conter o riso.

"Ah não...não vai conhecê-lo..."

"Não?"- Ginny perguntou decepcionada.

"Não...você já o conhece...de muito tempo..."

"De outras vidas?"- perguntou Ginny empolgada.

"Não, desta vida! Já chegaram a se odiar, mas irão se reencontrar em breve e os sentimentos mudarão."

Não ia se apaixonar pelo Zacharias Smith ia? Era o único 'homem' que odiou no passado que lhe ocorreu.

"Não... o rapaz que vejo aqui não é moreno..."

Ginny procurou, na palma da sua mão, onde a mulher estava vendo um homem...aquela maluca só podia ser louca. (N.a: Obvio! Hauahauahauahua)

"Vocês irão se casar...em breve..."

Ginny a olhou como se realmente a mulher estivesse louca, nunca pensara em se casar.

"Certo...são 10 galeões. Obrigada pela preferência. Deixe o dinheiro com a secretária. Mande entrar a próxima." – completou Madame Zizi, empurrando a mão de Ginny.

A moça olhou a vidente-adivinha-cartomante-quiromante assustada e saiu da sala, pagou o dinheiro à secretária e foi para o Ministério. Definitivamente, perdera 10 galeões em vão...mataria Vanessa e Rafaela, assim que chegasse no trabalho.

Trabalhava como auror e desde a queda de Voldemort não trabalhava muito. Passava a maior parte do tempo conversando com Vanessa e Rafaela, as outras aurores que dividiam a sala com ela. Às vezes até fingia que trabalhava, quando acompanhava Harry (o chefe dos aurores) em alguma patrulha, mas nada de muito interessante.

Assim que entrou na sala deu de cara com as duas amigas conversando despreocupadamente.

"Vocês!"- disse batendo a porta com força.

"Nós?"- perguntou Vanessa sem entender a raiva da amiga.

"Vocês, suas...suas...amigas- da- onça! Como me fizeram gastar 10 galeões com aquela maluca?"

"Quem, Ginny?"- disse Rafaela.

"A louca vidente-cartomante-quiromante e charlatã! Como me obrigaram a irem naquele local?"

"Querida, você foi por que quis, agora, sente-se, acalme-se e conte o que Madame Zizi disse!"- falou Vanessa

Ginny acalmou-se e disse:

"Ela só disse que eu tenho poder...e que vou conhecer um cara..."

"E o quê mais?"- perguntou Rafaela, empolgada.

"Não, não vou conhece-lo. Vou reencontra-lo! E ela também disse que vou me casar com o dito, em breve."

Silêncio...foi tudo o que se teve depois da fala de Ginny.

"Que foi?"- perguntou Ginny olhando as amigas.

"Ah, Merlim, você vai casar! Um casamento! Ah, meu Merlim! Temos que pensar no vestido!"- falou Rafaela

"Enlouqueceu? Aquela mulher é a Trelawney...alguns anos mais nova...deve ser filha dela! Eu não vou me casar, não vou reencontrar ninguém e muito menos sou poderosa...até parece!"

"Ah, Ginny, não começa...você sabe que tem o poder!"- falou Vanessa

A moça a olhou indiferente e disse:

"Certo, fiquem vocês sabendo que eu não tenho nada além dessas pilhas de relatórios para colocar em dia, por isso, silêncio."

As duas a olharam sorrindo e começaram a conversar em voz baixa.

Ginny estava quase dormindo em cima de um relatório sobre um suspeito de ser comensal da morte, quando a porta da sala se abriu com força. Era Anderson, o auror da sala ao lado:

"Venham! Todas na sala da Ministra agora!"

"Por que?"- perguntou Vanessa com medo de ser demitida.

"Mudaram o chefe do Departamento. O novo chefe irá se apresentar agora.Vamos!"- falou o rapaz, nervoso.

Ginny, Rafaela, Vanessa e Anderson foram para a sala de Hermione (a Ministra da Magia) e sentaram-se em volta de uma enorme mesa redonda, onde estavam outros aurores.

"Boa tarde a todos! Eu creio que você souberam que o nosso querido Harry Potter foi trabalhar nos Estados Unidos."

Alguns disseram que sim, aliás todos disseram que sim, menos Ginny.

"Por isso, hoje, apresento a vocês o novo Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores, muito de vocês já o conhecem e poderão achar estranho ele por aqui...ele veio transferido da Irlanda."- Hermione apontou para a porta e por ela passou um homem muito alto, magro, vestido de negro e que tinha o cabelo muito loiro.

"MALFOY?"- gritou Ginny, inconsciente

"Eu mesmo, Weasley."- falou Draco, olhando Ginny com desprezo- "Mas creio que agora é Sr.Malfoy."

"Draco, aqui não nos tratamos dessa forma...somos todos do mesmo time, não é?"- disse Hermione

Draco a olhou com raiva e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

"Bem, esse é Draco Malfoy e a partir de amanhã vocês irão trabalhar com ele...Agora, Draco, você quer falar algo?"

"Claro, Granger...Quero que fiquem sabendo que já soube da moleza no Departamento de Aurores, mas podem dar adeus a esse conforto, porque a partir de amanhã tudo irá mudar e só os aurores mais competentes conseguirão trabalhar comigo no comando."- disse o homem olhando para Ginny.

Hermione deu fim à "reunião" e Ginny e as amigas voltaram para a sala.

"Amiga, nem acredito! O Malfoy está um gato!"- disse Rafaela muito empolgada.

"Concordo...e aqueles cabelos, hein?"- disse Vanessa com um olhar sonhador.

"Vocês são tão ridículas quanto o Malfoy."- completou Ginny, emburrada, voltando à pilha de relatórios.

Com certeza agora não teria mais folga, Malfoy a perturbaria até ela ser demitida...Definitivamente, odiava aquele ser...

Nota da Autora: Eu! YEY! Ta ruim, neh? Eu sei...sorry...mas entendam que minha cabeça tah cheia de coisa pq amanha começam as minhas provas e eu to muy nervosa...hehehehe...Mas vai melhorar

Gente, Vanessa é uma amiga minha que me ajuda muy nas horas em que preciso...vcs devem conhece-la...eh a Chun Li...

Rafaela, eh uma pessoa q eu tb gosto muito, e que tomei a liberdade de colocar o nome dela na fic...espero que ela nao se importe...hehehehe vcs conhecem, é a Rafinha M.Potter

E por fim, Anderson, é um amigo meu que faz mto tempo q me pede uma fanfic soh dele...hauahuahauahaua...como isso não é possível, pelo menos como ator secundário ele aparece...hehehehe

Bem, me vou já pq tenho que estudar...hehehehe...Reviews, pelo amor de God!

Beijocas!

Manu Black


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto de Rony, encontrou o irmão deitado na cama, lendo uma revista de quadribol. Aproximou-se do rapaz e disse:

"Rony."

"Ginny! Você nem vai acreditar! Eu fui chamado para jogar na seleção dos Chudley Cannons, não é ótimo?"- disse sorrindo.

"Rony, por que você não me falou que o Harry ia embora?"- disse ignorando o que irmão acabara de falar.

"Ah, eu pensei que você já sabia."

"Não sabia...você sabe porquê ele foi para lá?"

"Não."- disse Rony desviando o olhar para a revista.

"Ronald!"

"Tudo bem! Ele recebeu uma carta da Cho Chang e bem...os dois resolveram reatar...e...como ela estava morando lá..."- respondeu Rony sem jeito.

"Não acredito!"- disse Ginny saindo do quarto do irmão ignorando as perguntas que ele lhe dirigia.

Entrou no seu quarto e, ao contrário do que sempre fez, começou a quebrar todos os objetos que via pela frente. Dessa vez não estava triste, mas com ódio. Não entendia como alguém conseguia ser tão imbecil, idiota, estúpido, tapado, anta, corno (e outros nomes que não puderam ser ditos pela censura). Enquanto ela dedicou a vida toda a ele, amando-o, ele a fazia sofrer!

Ignorou as batidas (desesperadas) na porta, Molly queria saber o motivo de tanto quebra-quebra no quarto da filha, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta, além do som de coisas se quebrando.

Depois de destruir o quarto quase todo, tentou se acalmar. Muitos minutos foram gastos com "respira e inspira" até sentir-se totalmente calma, apesar da raiva ainda não ter passado. Tomou um banho bem demorado e foi falar com Molly, que a essa altura, estava em estado de choque. Acalmou a matriarca e depois voltou para seu quarto, onde depois de alguns feitiços conseguiu ajeitar tudo.

Sentou-se na escrivaninha e abriu uma gaveta onde guardava um velho diário. Já tivera péssimas experiências com diários, mas aquele era confiável, era o onde tinha toda sua _via crucis_ com Harry. Abriu o livro e leu algumas passagens, sentiu-se ridícula, mas ao mesmo tempo ingênua demais...e esse era o seu grande defeito.

Abriu o livro numa página vazia e teve o impulso de escrever uma história, um conto de fadas em que ela seria a mocinha e Harry o príncipe encantado. Pegou uma pena e começou:

_Era uma vez uma linda garota ruiva que tinha seis irmãos: Mestre Gui, Carlinhos-Atchim, Percy Carrasco, FreDunga, Jorge Soneca e Rony Zangado. A linda garota e seus irmãos viviam com os pais em uma casa que parecia uma Toca. Enquanto o pai ia trabalhar com os filhos, Ginny (a linda garota ruiva) ia todos os dias ao bosque recolher lenha. _

_Ginny brincava alegremente com os passarinhos, coelhinhos, cavalinhos e todos os "inhos" que moravam ali no bosque. Mas o que a linda garota ruiva não sabia é que uma bruxa má, de origem oriental, chamada Cho Chang a observava todo dia, planejando ataca-la. _

_Cho Chang, sendo invejosa, horrorosa e má, todos os dias, ia até o seu espelho e perguntava:_

"_Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bela do que eu?"_

_Ao que o espelho respondia:_

"_Não! Tu és a mais bela!"_

_Ele dizia isso até certo dia, quando cansado da feiúra de Cho, ele respondeu:_

"_Sim! Tu não és a mais bela! Ginny Weasley é muito mais bela que você!HaHaHaHa!"_

_Então, Cho Chang com muita raiva, planejou: ia matar Ginny Weasley! E já sabia muito bem como fazer isso!_

_No dia seguinte, Ginny estava brincando com os coelhinhos quando uma velha japonesa aproximou-se dela e disse:_

"_Olá, querida! Você deve estar com fome depois de brincar tanto! Quer uma maçã?"- disse estendendo uma linda e suculenta maçã vermelha._

"_Quero! Obrigada, tia!"- respondeu Ginny pegando a maçã. _

_Ginny mordeu a maçã e sentiu um gosto adocicado...até que tudo ficou escuro, muito escuro e ela não conseguiu ver mais nada._

_Quando os irmãos de Ginny estavam voltando para casa, cantando, em fila: Eu vou, eu vou, para casa agora eu vou, tralalá-tchibum, tralalá-tchibum, Gui Mestre, parou de repente (derrubando todos os outros irmãos que vinham enfileirados logo atrás dele) quando viu a irmã caída, segurando a maçã:_

"_Oh! Ginny!"- disse Gui Mestre pegando o pulso da irmã-" Merlim! Ela está morta!"_

"_Nãtchim!"- disse Carlinhos Atchim_

"_Não! Mas que m!"- disse Percy Carrasco._

"_Não!"- fez FreDunga através da linguagem dos sinais;_

"_Ronc!"- disse Jorge Soneca_

"_Não, mas que drooogaaa!"- falou, por fim, Rony Zangado. _

_E então, os seis irmãos, foram levando a linda defunta para a casa dos pais, onde o velório aconteceria. Os seis irmãos e os pais de Ginny chorava copiosamente sobre o corpo da filha o qual estava em cima de uma mesa no jardim. Até que avistaram ao longe um cavalo branco vindo em desabalada carreira, até parar de repente quase em cima da mesa onde Ginny estava. _

_Um belo homem, moreno, alto, forte, com olhos cor de esmeralda e com uma cicatriz em forma de raio, desceu do cavalo e foi ter com Mestre Gui;_

"_Oh Oh! Soube que essa linda, maravilhosa, bem, que essa bela senhorita morreu e como fico triste por não ter conhecido tão bela ruiva! Posso me aproximar?"- perguntou à Mestre Gui, que parecia muito confuso para negar algo._

_O moreno-alto-belo-forte aproximou da linda defunta e a olhou por longos minutos. E sem conseguir mais se conter, beijou apaixonadamente os lábios, então frios da garota. O toque daqueles lábios tão macio e quente fez com que Ginny despertasse do sono da morte e dissesse:_

"_Oh Oh, quem és tu?"_

"_Harry Potter e a Srta.?"- respondeu como se fosse normal alguém morto acordar de repente._

"_Sou Ginny Weasley, encantada."- disse estendendo a mão para que Harry beijasse._

"_Oh bela dama! Poderia me dar o prazer de ser seu eterno escravo?"_

"_Claro! Os elfos daqui andam meio velhos."_

"_Não, bela dama! Aceita ser minha esposa?"_

"_Ah sim! Claro!"_

_E então os dois viveram felizes para sempre! _

_E você que saber o que aconteceu com a Cho Chang? _

_Bem, em uma de suas saídas ao bosque, ela encontrou o que merecia! Um lobo mau, disfarçado de velhinha, a levou para uma tocaia e a engoliu! Muhahahahahaha!_

_Fim!_

Olhou a história e riu da própria loucura. Como um ser, sem problemas mentais, escrevia algo daquele tipo? Pegou o relógio que estava em sua mesinha e viu que já passava da meia-noite, realmente perdera muito tempo inventando histórias insanas. Guardou o diário novamente e deitou-se. Ia dormir e quando acordasse no dia seguinte, tudo mudaria.

!D/G!

Acordou no dia seguinte atrasada. Saiu correndo, tomou banho, vestiu-se rápido e partiu para o trabalho, sem comer, nem mesmo lembrou-se que não tinha jantado no dia seguinte. Quando chegou no Ministério encontrou Vanessa e Rafaela cochichando.

"Bom Dia, meninas!"

"Sua safada! Por que não contou para a gente?"- disse Vanessa dando um soco no braço de Ginny.

"O quê?"

"Ginny, pensei que fossemos suas amigas! Como você esconde algo assim?"

"Por Merlim! O QUÊ?"

"Que o Harry e você vão se casar!"- disse Rafaela, muito magoada.

"O QUÊ?"- falou Ginny cuspindo todo o café que acabara de beber.

"Eca, sua nojenta!"- falou Vanessa com cara de nojo.

"Ginny, o que foi?"

"Por Merlim, de onde vocês tiraram isso? Que eu vou me casar com o Harry?"- falou limpando-se.

"O Harry mesmo disse a gente!"- falou Rafaela.

"Como? E ele está aqui?"

"Sim, está na sala do chefe!"

"E o Malfoy, onde está?"

"Está lá também!"- falou Rafaela- "Os dois são nossos chefes agora."

"Merlim, eu preciso tirar isso a limpo!"- falou saindo da sala e indo para a sala dos chefes.

Encontrou Harry olhando uma foto dela, enquanto Malfoy o olhava com desprezo.

"Argh, vou sair antes que eu vomite."- disse Malfoy saindo da sala rapidamente.

"Minha amada!"- falou Harry quando a viu, correndo para abraça-la.

"Epa!Vamos parando por aqui! Você enlouqueceu, Harry?"- disse afastando o homem que tentava, de qualquer forma, beija-la.

"Minha bela! Eu sei que devo desculpas! Fugi com aquela bruxa! Mas agora estou arrependido! Perdoe-me, ó minha bela Ginny!"- disse se ajoelhando aos pés da mulher.

"Por Merlim, Harry. Pára! Você enlouqueceu?"

"Não! Eu apenas descobri que a amo e que quero me casar com você! Quero ser seu _eterno escravo_."

Será que estava ouvindo bem? Aquelas palavras eram as mesmas da sua história! Não podia ser! Merlim! NÃO PODIA SER!

"Harry, querido, diga...onde está a Cho?"

"Não sei...ontem à noite, quando descobri que te amava, a deixei e vim correndo para cá."

"Merlim, certo...olha...Harry...querido...pára..agora eu tenho que ir, mas volto daqui a pouco, ok?"- disse saindo quase correndo do rapaz que tentava agarra-la de qualquer forma.

Passou por Draco que gritou:

"Hey, Weasley! Volte aqui!"

Mas não deu ouvidos. Tinha que ir àquela cartomante-quiromante de novo. Passou na sala que ficava, pegou a bolsa e saiu correndo, ignorando as perguntas das amigas. Aparatou na casa da mulher e quase colocou o portão abaixo, até ser atendida pela própria.

"Você. Eu sabia que iria voltar. Entre."- disse Madame Zizi.

Ginny entrou e sentou-se na mesma cadeira do dia anterior e disse:

"Madame Zizi, o que a senhora quis dizer com poderosa?"

"Oras, que você tem o poder!"

"Sim, mas veja...até onde vai esse meu poder?"

"Seu poder é infinito..."

"Madame...ontem...eu...bem...escrevi uma história. E hoje, algumas partes dessa história se tornaram realidade."

"Querida, você tem o poder de mudar o mundo. Apenas com um pergaminho e uma pena. Eu creio que apenas algumas partes da história tornaram-se realidade, não é?"

"Sim, até porque o resto da história era um pouco ridículo..."

"Entendo...você não pode utilizar esse poder com coisas frívolas, como por exemplo, fazer com que esse garoto a ame. Você sabe que não é de verdade, é fruto do seu poder. É uma ilusão. Mas eu creio que esse poder pode ser usado em coisas melhores...em benefício de pessoas que realmente precisam."

Ginny a olhou confusa e a mulher completou:

"Mas agora vá. Tenho que voltar para meus afazeres. E se precisar de mim, pode voltar."- disse a mulher saindo.

Voltou para o Ministério só pela parte da tarde e encontrou um Draco Malfoy totalmente furioso.

"Weasley! POR ONDE VOCÊ ANDOU?"

"É assunto pessoal, Malfoy!"

"ASSUNTO PESSOAL? MAIS UMA DESSA E VOCÊ SERÁ DEMITIDA! NÃO É VOCÊ QUE TEM QUE AGUENTAR ESSE IMBECIL BEIJANDO SUA FOTO E DIZENDO JURAS DE AMOR PARA VOCÊ!"- disse apontando para Harry que parecia um tanto débil, olhando a foto de Ginny.

Ginny olhou para Harry e teve vontade de rir, lembrou-se de tudo que ele tinha feito e decidiu que deixaria ele sofrer alguns dias...Voltou para a sua sala saltitante e encontrou Vanessa, Rafaela e Anderson cochichando.

"Vocês não trabalham?"- perguntou rindo

"Até parece que você trabalha, né?"- disse Anderson rindo.

"Se juntar os três, eu trabalho muito mais!"- disse Ginny.

"Sei...só por que ela vai se casar com o chefe..."- disse Vanessa

"É..e nem convidou a gente!"- disse Rafaela, sentida.

"E vai ficar rica e nem vai falar mais com a gente!"- completou Anderson.

"Vão os três para..."

"Para onde, Weasley? Creio que sua boca está merecendo uma lavagem com sabão."- disse Malfoy aparecendo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"- perguntou Ginny

"Fiscalizando o trabalho...ou isso que vocês chamam de trabalho...se eu encontra-los mais uma vez nessa balburdia, vou despedi-los."- disse saindo.

Ginny sentou-se na mesa e fingiu fazer alguns relatórios, teve vontade de escrever uma história onde Malfoy morreria dolorosamente, mas desistiu, era poderosa e usaria seu poder para coisas boas.

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, esqueci de dizer que essa fic é baseada no livro "Poderosa - a garota que tinha o mundo nas mãos", acho que o autor é Sergio Klein, muito bom esse livro! Mas a fic não vai ser uma cópia fidedigna do livro...soh peguei emprestado algumas coisas, ta? Hehehehe

Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa loucura que foi o cap.2...hehehehehe...e que tenham rido...pelo menos um tico...com a historia que a Ginny fez...hehehehehe. :)

Bem, agradeço a todos que comentarem e peço que coloquem o e-mail de vcs p/ eu poder responder, ok?

**Agradecimentos (das pessoas que não tinham email)**

Miaka: que bom que você tá lendo outra fic minha:) Espero que continue lendo sempre sempre e sempre...hehehehehe Feliz Natal p/ vc! Beijos!

LariMalfoy: Olá! Espero que continue gostando da fic! Feliz Natal p/ vc! Beijos!

Helo: que bom que você tb está lendo essa fic minha! Hehehehehe Feliz Natal p/ vc e mto obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!

Gente, é isso...Feliz Natal e até a próxima atualização!

Beijos,

Manu Black


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Já fazia três dias que Harry beijava desesperadamente sua foto e Ginny não agüentava mais. Além de estar com muito nojo daquela fotografia (a coitada estava toda babada), não queria mais sair correndo toda vez que Harry chegava perto. Uma vez, estava levando "bronca" do Malfoy, quando Harry apareceu e começou a gritar: "Giiiiiinnnnyyyyyy! Meu amooooorrr!"

Ela teve que sair correndo, gritando "Socorro!", além de ter deixado Malfoy furioso.

Mas aquilo ia acabar assim que chegasse em casa. Escreveria uma história com Harry em que ele fosse para bem longe e assim ele a deixaria em paz.

Passou o dia inteiro olhando o relógio, até que enfim deu a hora de ir embora e Ginny partiu para casa, quase voando. Falou com a mãe e jantou bem rápido, depois subiu para o quarto e pegou o velho diário. Abriu-o em uma folha em branco e começou:

_Era uma vez um casal de namorados: Ginny e Harry. Eles eram muito felizes, Ginny era uma bela garota ruiva, magra, um tanto baixinha é verdade, mas não dizem que os melhores perfumes estão nos menores frascos? Harry também era muito bonito, forte, alto e moreno! _

_Bem, mas o que interessa é que certo dia eles estavam passeando pelo bosque, Ginny brincava com os coelhinhos, enquanto Harry marcava o caminho de volta para casa com pedacinhos de pão. Mas bem que a bela Ginny sabia que não devia ter confiado aquela difícil tarefa ao namorado, pois, quem, no mundo, marca o caminho de volta com pedaços de pão? Alouuu? Harry? E os passarinhos?_

_Pois bem, quando o casal apaixonado quis voltar para casa, tiveram uma terrível surpresa:_

"_Oh Oh, onde estão os pedacinhos de pão?"- disse Harry olhando bestamente para o chão._

"_Seu demente, os passarinhos comeram tudo!"- falou Ginny dando um tapa na cabeça do amado._

"_Oh Oh Ginny, minha vida, o que faremos?"_

"_Vamos andando e que Merlim nos proteja!"_

_Então, eles andaram sem saber muito bem a direção. Ginny estava com suas lindas pernas muito cansadas, quando enfim pôde ver uma casa:_

"_Olha ali! Uma casa!"- disse Ginny correndo em direção ao lugar._

"_Aonde?"- falou Harry procurando bestamente no lado oposto, até que olhou para frente e viu a mesma casa que Ginny vira antes._

_O demente...bem...o rapaz saiu correndo logo atrás da amada, e em pouco segundos ambos estavam em frente a uma casa enorme, feita de chocolate. Ginny, que era doida pelo doce, arrancou logo um pedaço da parede da casa, enquanto Harry se conteve com um pedacinho da janela. Comeram muito até que uma mulher morena e de olhos puxados, muito parecida com uma bruxa, saiu de dentro da casa:_

"_Mas o que vocês fizeram, seus idiotas?"_

"_Ah...desculpa, dona..."- disse Harry, frouxo._

"_Desculpa o quê seu besta! A culpa é sua! Quem manda ser burro? E outra coisa, quem manda fazer uma casa de chocolate? Chocolate é para comer não é para fazer casa."- disse Ginny revoltada._

"_Quem você pensa que é, sua cabeça de fósforo?"- disse a bruxa revoltada._

"_Eu sou Ginny Weasley e você?"_

"_Eu sou Cho Chang."_

"_E que grande m... é você! Ah, vai ver se eu estou lá no bosque!"- disse Ginny continuando a comer a casa._

_A bela garota estava terminando de comer a porta quando Cho, num ato de traição, puxou os belos cabelos flamejantes da nossa heroína. Mas o que a horrível bruxa não sabia era que Ginny era lutadora de kung fu. Cho tentou atacar a bela garota com golpes baixos como mordidas ou puxões de cabelo, mas nada disso imobilizaria a destemida Ginny._

_Ginny ia dar seu golpe final, quando um grito desesperado a fez parar no ar. Olhou para baixo e viu Harry:_

"_O que é?"_

"_Ginny, não faça nada a Cho!"_

"_E por quê?"_

"_Porque se você fizer algo a ela, eu termino nosso namoro!"_

"_Ah, isso é mais uma razão, então."- disse Ginny começando a se movimentar novamente para desferir o golpe fatal. _

"_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO, GINNY! EU A AMO! ELA É O AMOR DA MINHA VIDA! NÃO A MATE! POR FAVOR NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!"- disse Harry num jeito um pouco suspeito._

_Ginny olhou o rapaz e desistiu não matar a infeliz:_

"_Tudo bem, Potter. Fique com essa idiota! VÁ PARA JUNTO DELA E NUNCA MAIS APAREÇA NA MINHA FRENTE!"- disse Ginny descendo, pegando a varinha que estava no bolso e sumindo logo em seguida. _

_Então, Ginny não foi morta pela bruxa e encontrou o caminho para casa, aparatando no seu quarto. Harry viveu com Cho por muitos anos e os dois foram felizes para sempre, sem incomodar mais a bela Ginny. _

A garota olhou a história e imaginou de onde saía idéias tão malucas, fechou o diário e resolveu dormir, esperando que a sua história surtisse efeito no dia seguinte.

**!D/G!**

Acordou no outro dia bem cedo, tomou banho, vestiu-se, tomou o café da manhã e partiu para mais uma jornada de trabalho. Entrou na sala e Vanessa e Rafaela já estavam cochichando (como elas conseguiam chegar tão cedo?) Viram Ginny e os cochichos cessaram com a chegada da moça, Vanessa foi a primeira a falar:

"Ah, amiga, eu sinto tanto!"- disse abraçando Ginny.

"Sim, mas nós sempre soubemos que ele é um crápula!"- disse Rafaela abraçando Ginny junto com Vanessa.

"Por Merlim! O quê?"

"O Harry, amiga, nós já sabemos que ele viajou com a Chang."

"MESMO?"- disse Ginny rindo, mas vendo a cara de susto das amigas disse, triste- "Mesmo?"- fungou um pouco como se estivesse chorando.

"Sim, se você quiser nós matamos ele. Quer?"- disse Vanessa com um brilho maléfico nos olhos.

"Não, amiga...eu só quero ir ao banheiro...volto já."- disse fungando mais um pouco. Assim que se viu em segurança, correu para a sala do chefe, tinha que ter certeza.

Abriu a porta e encontrou Malfoy sentando detrás da mesa, ele a olhou e disse:

"O Potter não está. Foi embora com a Chang."

"Até você já sabe?"

"Sei, afinal ele me mandou uma coruja para avisar que não vinha mais trabalhar."

"Ah..."- disse Ginny olhando para cima, pensando em como teria sido o encontro de Harry e Cho, estava doida para rir, mas não podia.

"E não espere que eu sinta muito, não sinto. Você sempre foi uma idiota por ter se apaixonado por ele."

"Malfoy, não se meta na minha vida."

"Não estou me metendo, apenas estou falando o que todos nesse departamento acham, mas não falam."

"Malfoy, vai se f"

"Weasley, Weasley... sua boca está muito porca...agora volte para sua sala, antes que eu a demita."

Ginny o olhou com raiva e decidiu não criar briga, voltou para a sala e mais uma vez fingiu fazer relatórios. Vanessa e Rafaela também fingiam trabalhar quando Anderson, muito nervoso, entrou na sala e disse:

"Merlim! Malfoy está chamando na sala dele! AGORA!"- e depois disso saiu correndo.

As três se olharam e resolveram ir até a sala do chefe. Quando entraram na sala, Malfoy estava sentado na ponta da mesa, enquanto Anderson estava ao seu lado e outras três cadeiras esperavam por elas.

"Sentem-se."- disse Malfoy, sério.

"_Que por..! Ele vai nos demitir!_"- pensou Ginny, sentando-se do lado de Draco.

Depois que todos estavam acomodados, ele falou:

"Bem, eu os chamei aqui por que venho notando que vocês são os aurores mais relapsos de todo o departamento!"

Ginny o olhou com ódio e ele continuou:

"E então chegou a hora de vocês mostrarem do que são capazes! Há um rumor de que um grupo de bruxos está querendo ressuscitar o Lorde das Trevas."

"Que mentira, o Voldemort já _Elvis (n.a: já era)_ há muito tempo!"- disse Ginny

"Sim, Weasley, mas pensaram isso da última vez e muitas vidas foram perdidas."

"Com certeza. Com sua ajuda e com ajuda de seu papai querido."- falou Ginny como se estivesse assobiando.

"Weasley, não me provoque."- olhou para Ginny e ela fez um tanto faz e o rapaz continuou- "Então, vocês vão investigar esse caso e como os julgo muito incompetentes, irei com vocês. Iremos nos dividir em dois grupos: vocês três"- disse apontando para Anderson, Vanessa e Rafaela- "vão ficar juntos, aqui no Ministério, investigando documentos, a vida deles, esse tipo de coisa, enquanto eu e a Weasley vamos nos infiltrar na vida deles."

"E como nós vamos fazer isso, Malfoy?"

"É fácil... eles têm uma agência de modelo para bruxas...mas eu suspeito que seja uma empresa de 'fachada'."

"Fácil? Você vai se infiltrar como lá?"

"Eu vou como empresário e você como modelo."

Ginny o olhou por alguns minutos, esperando que ele começasse a rir, desistiu e disse:

"Eu não vou fazer isso."- disse se levantando.

"Não? Pois então não precisamos mais dos seus serviços aqui."

"Seu idiota! Você quer que eu pareça ridícula."

"Não precisa parecer, Weasley!"

"Ah, Malfoy! Eu te odeio!"

"Não se preocupe, o sentimento é recíproco agora se sente, vou explicar o plano"

Ginny o olhou com ódio, mais uma vez e sentou-se.

"Amanhã, vocês vão procurar dados sobre esses indivíduos aqui"- disse mostrando um papel com quatro nomes-" enquanto eu e a Weasley iremos até a essa agência de modelos. Ah, Weasley, amanhã venha com roupas melhores, você não será modelo da pobreza. Agora saiam da minha frente e comecem a desfrutar os últimos momentos de folga, porque a partir de amanhã...cabeças vão rolar."- disse, a última parte olhando para Ginny.

Anderson, Rafaela e Vanessa foram os primeiros a sair, Ginny esperou os amigos se afastarem para falar:

"Não pense que você vai conseguir me ridicularizar."- disse encarando Draco.

"Será, Weasley?"- falou com o rosto bem próximo ao dela.

"Tenha certeza. Você vai se arrepender, Malfoy."- disse saindo logo em seguida.

Foi para a sala e rezou para que desse a hora de ir embora. Escreveria mais uma história, não ia ter Harry nem Cho, agora o negócio era com ela e com Draco Malfoy.

**!D/G!**

Chegou em casa, falou rápido com a mãe, jantou e subiu correndo para o quarto. Abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e tirou o velho diário. Abriu em uma folha em branco e começou:

_Era uma vez uma garota chamada Ginny Weasley, sua família era muito pobre, mas eram puros de coração (e de sangue, embora isso não importasse muito). A caçula dos Weasley era muito feliz, mas seria muito mais se não fosse discriminada por ser pobre. _

_Em um dia que estava muito triste, pois tinha acabado de ser humilhada por um garoto loiro, muito parecido com uma doninha, chamado Draco Malfoy, Ginny recebeu uma visita de uma pessoa muito especial._

"_Ginny, querida, não chore."- disse uma mulher baixinha e gordinha_

"_Oh, quem é a Sra.?"- disse Ginny assustada._

"_Sou sua fada madrinha e vim aqui realizar seu maior desejo."_

"_Verdade?"- disse Ginny rindo um pouco_

"_Sim, querida! Agora, lave esse rosto e venha comigo, vamos fazer compras!"- disse a mulher colocando uns óculos escuros muito estranhos._

_Ginny obedeceu e em poucos minutos as duas chegaram em Hogsmeade, onde fizeram a festa. Compraram roupas, bolsas, sapatos, tudo de boa qualidade. Depois, passaram num salão de beleza e Ginny pediu para o homem cortar um pouco seu cabelo, mas a garota acabou saindo de lá com o cabelo castanho e encaracolado, um pouco mais curto, mas totalmente diferente. Já era noite quando Ginny e a fada madrinha chegaram em casa. _

"_Obrigada, fada! A senhora é fo..."_

"_Não continue, querida! Até mais! Nos veremos em breve!"_

_A mulher saiu e Ginny dormiu, sentia-se agora a mulher mais feliz do mundo. _

Ginny fechou o diário e rezou para que aquela história se tornasse realidade, seria um grande passo para mostrar a Malfoy que ele não ia ridiculariza-la. Deitou-se e dormiu imediatamente. Teve sonhos estranhos, com Harry e Cho, mas o que foi mais estranho foi quando a história que acabara de escrever passava como se estivesse sonhando. Acordou justamente na hora em que a fada ia embora.

Espreguiçou-se um pouco e saiu da cama. Foi até o banheiro e se olhou. Estava com os olhos um pouco fechado ainda, mas o que viu no espelho a fez arregalar os olhos completamente.

"MERLIM! FOI VERDADE!"- disse pegando nos cabelos, antes lisos e ruivos, agora castanhos e encaracolados.

**Nota da Autora**: Hola:D Espero que gostem desse capítulo, as histórias desse não estão tão boas como a do anterior...hehehehe, mas eu tentei... :D

Esse capítulo é meu presente (bem singelo...heheheheeheheehhehe) para a Princesa Chi, já que hj eh o niver dela! Parabens, amigaaaaa!

Bem, agradecimentos (sem detalhar pq tia Manu ta doidoi again): Helo, Lana, Miaka: Genteeeemmm, muito obrigada, adoro a reviews de vcs! Continuem lendo! Pleaseee!

Bem, Feliz Ano Novo para vocês, que só coisas boas aconteçam na vida de vcs:D

Beijos e qualquer coisa mandem msg ou review! Quer dizer, por favor, MANDEM REVIEW!hihihihi

Beijocas!

Manu Black 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

_Espreguiçou-se um pouco e saiu da cama. Foi até o banheiro e se olhou. Estava com os olhos um pouco fechado ainda, mas o que viu no espelho a fez arregalar os olhos completamente._

"_MERLIM! FOI VERDADE!"- disse pegando nos cabelos, antes lisos e ruivos, agora castanhos e encaracolados._

Tentou se acalmar, tinha que pensar em algo para mudar aquilo, afinal se seus pais vissem seu cabelo a matariam, o cabelo vermelho era o orgulho dos Weasleys. Olhou o relógio de pulso e viu que estava atrasada, se fosse pensar em uma solução para o problema ia demorar mais e isso custaria seu emprego, a única opção era ir do jeito que estava.

Tomou banho bem rápido, vestiu-se com uma das roupas que ganhara da "fada" e então viu a solução para o seu problema: olhou pela janela e estava nevando. Pegou o gorro que mais adorava (um que era a cara de um sapo, um pouco estranho, para falar a verdade) escondeu os cabelos e desceu.

Falou bem rápido com todos e foi para o Ministério.

Chegou na sala muito cansada, se jogou na cadeira e disse:

"Bom dia."- disse com os olhos fechados.

Ninguém respondeu.

Olhou para os lados e não viu Rafaela e nem Vanessa. Onde estavam aquelas malucas? Olhou para a mesa e viu um bilhete, abriu-o e era um recado das amigas, dizendo que ela fosse para a sala de Malfoy assim que chegasse. Levantou-se rápido e partiu para a sala do chefe, minutos depois entrou na sala de Malfoy e não o viu por perto, lá estavam Vanessa, Rafaela, Anderson e um homem de cabelos pretos que estava de costas.

Aproximou-se dos amigos e ouviu Vanessa dizer:

"Sua doida, onde você estava?"- falou em tom de confidência

"Em casa, tive um pequeno problema."

"Por isso está com esse gorro?"- disse Anderson quase rindo

"Ah, sim..."

"Ginny, é tão lindo! Depois me empresta?"- perguntou Rafaela

"Sim...mas onde está o besta do Malfoy? Diz para chegarmos cedo, mas e ele? Deve estar dormindo até uma hora dessas."- falou se sentando na cadeira em que Malfoy deveria estar sentado.

"Ótimo saber sua opinião sobre mim, Weasley."- falou o homem de cabelos pretos- "Agora saia da minha cadeira."- disse se aproximando.

"O que houve, Malfoy? Tentando se parecer com o Harry?"- falou olhando os cabelos do rapaz.

"Não, Weasley. Mas devo lembra-la que ninguém pode nos reconhecer e meus cabelos e os seus são muito reconhecíveis, ainda mais quando andam juntos, não acha? Foi por isso que você veio com esse gorro ridículo?"

"Não, idiota."- disse se sentando do lado de Malfoy

"Então, por que? Quer parecer um sapo?"- falou com ar de deboche.

"Não, é que estava frio..."

"Você não precisa usar esse acessório ridículo aqui."

Ginny o olhou com muita raiva e tirou o gorro. Teve a ligeira impressão que as amigas tinham feito um "_ooooohhhhh_", mas ignorou. Fitou Draco mais uma vez e o viu com o mesmo olhar de deboche, mas ele não disse nada, desviou o olhar e continuou:

"Bem, então vamos trabalhar. Acho que vocês não se lembram mais do significado dessa palavra não é? Mas vamos lá! Ginevra, aqui estão seus documentos."- disse dando uma carteira de identidade para a mulher.

"Marie Simpson? Que nome é esse?"- disse olhando a nova identidade.

"O seu. A partir de hoje você será Marie e eu Josh Graffin."

"Ridículo esse nome. Por que não posso usar o meu?"

"Weasley, nós estaremos disfarçados, esqueceu? Quem não conhece a sua família?"

"Tudo bem..."

"Vocês"- Draco disse olhando para Anderson, Rafaela e Vanessa-"ficam aqui investigando a vida daqueles indivíduos que eu dei o nome ontem, estão lembrados?"

"Sim."- disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

"Certo. E você"- disse olhando Ginny-"_Marie_, vem comigo."

"Agora?"- disse Ginny fazendo uma careta

"Não, semana que vem está bom para você?"- falou Draco

"Está ótimo!"

"Weasley, ou você se levanta agora e vem comigo ou você está despedida."- disse Draco saindo.

Ginny o olhou e decidiu ir com ele, precisava do maldito emprego.

"Malfoy, espera!"- disse indo atrás dele.

"Ande depressa, Weasley, senão vamos chegar atrasados."- falou Malfoy sem parar de andar

"Atrasados?"- disse Ginny correndo para poder andar junto com ele.

"Sim, temos hora marcada na Agência. Falando nisso, Weasley, veio com uma roupa apresentável?"

"É, claro que sim!"

"Eu espero que não tenha vindo toda esfarrapada."

"Não vim, Malfoy!"

"Acho bom. Agora entre."- disse Draco parando em frente a um carro.

Ginny entrou no carro e os dois partiram para a missão.

Minutos depois pararam em frente a uma casa muito bonita que tinha uma placa _"Agência de Modelos Beleza Bruxa"_. Ambos desceram do veículo e Malfoy deu as últimas instruções:

"De agora em diante, sou Josh Graffin, lembra? E você é Marie Simpson. Você tem o sonho de ser modelo desde pequena, tem 20 anos e é minha noiva, entendeu? Agora vamos logo!"- disse saindo.

"Certo. Marie Simpson, 20 anos (que bom que ele diminuiu minha idade), sonho desde pequena, noiva do Malfoy."- repetiu para si mesma- "O quê? Noiva do Malfoy?"- falou assustada.

Ficou olhando o rapaz se distanciar, não podia se mexer, só podia estar ouvindo coisas. Merlim, o Malfoy tinha enlouquecido de vez.

"Querida, venha!"- gritou Draco na porta da Agência.

Ginny o olhou sem entender.

"O que foi, querida? Está com medo?"- disse Draco se aproximando novamente

Sentiu o rapaz chegar perto e puxá-la pelo braço dizendo:

"Weasley, ande logo ou vão suspeitar de algo."- falou sussurrando.

Quem visse a cena logo pensaria que Draco estava apoiando a garota, mas ele estava pressionando-a.

"Weasley, fale algo ou você será demitida agora."- falou no mesmo tom

"Malfoy, sua noiva? Enlouqueceu?"- sussurrou de volta

"Você não é minha noiva, é noiva do Josh, entendeu?"

"Dá na mesma."

"Não, eu nunca me casaria com uma Weasley."

"E eu nunca me casaria com um Malfoy nojento."- falou Ginny o olhando.

"Agora entre logo!"- disse Draco (quase) trincando os dentes.

Ginny obedeceu e se soltou do braço de Draco. Entraram no local e o rapaz foi até o balcão onde estava uma bela moça de cabelos loiros.

"Bom dia, o Sr. Redford, por favor?"

"Quem deseja?"- disse a moça que mais parecia uma modelo.

"Josh Graffin e Marie Simpson."

A moça se levantou e entrou em uma sala ao lado, segundos depois saiu e disse:

"Podem entrar."- falou abrindo a porta para os aurores.

Os dois entraram na sala e encontraram um homem alto e magro de pé detrás de uma mesa. O tal homem apertou a mão de Draco e beijou a mão de Ginny.

"Que prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente! Então essa é sua bela noiva?"

"Sim."

"Josh você é muito sortudo em tê-la como noiva! Fico impressionado com tanta beleza."- disse o homem olhando Ginny com admiração.

"Ah, eu sei! Mas vamos falar de negócios."- disse Draco

"_Que grosso!"_- pensou Ginny, estava adorando ser elogiada.

"Ah, sim, claro! Desculpe-me. A Srta. Simpson tem alguma experiência no mundo da moda?"- disse o homem olhando Ginny

"Bem...não..."

"Certo, há quanto tempo a Srta. está interessada em trabalhar como modelo?"

"Ah...desde pequena."

"Ok...a Srta. poderia tirar o casaco para eu ver o seu corpo? Com todo respeito, Josh."- disse o homem olhando Draco

"James, eu acho melhor..."- começou Draco

"Claro, Sr. Redford."- disse Ginny se levantando e tirando o casaco.

O homem a olhava boquiaberto. Ginny olhou Draco e também notou que ele estava impressionado com ela.

"Merlim, que corpo!"- disse o homem ainda olhando Ginny

Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem e ouviu Draco dizer:

"_Querida_, vista o casaco, acho que o Sr. Redford já está satisfeito."- falou Draco demonstrando raiva.

"Sim, sim...desculpem...é que por aqui nunca vi um corpo tão perfeito. Nem muito magra e nem muito gorda, na medida certa, Srta.Simpson."- falou o homem se recompondo.

"E então, James, o que me diz?"- falou Draco ignorando o que o homem dissera.

"Creio que ainda é cedo para dizer algo. Mas ela é perfeita. Preciso da aprovação dos outros sócios. Vocês poderiam vir aqui de tarde? E aí a Srta. poderá desfilar para nós."- disse James Redford olhando Ginny "estranho"

"Tudo bem. Estaremos aqui."- falou Draco apertando a mão de James e puxando Ginny logo em seguida, sem deixar que o homem beijasse a mão da "noiva". Os dois saíram e Ginny, novamente, se soltou do braço de Draco:

"O que foi, Malfoy está com ciúme?"- disse debochando.

"Não seja ridícula, entre no carro."- falou entrando no veículo.

"O que houve? Por que está revoltado? Esqueceu de tomar o remédio para TPM?"- falou Ginny colocando o cinto de segurança.

"Muito engraçada, Weasley."

"Sério, Malfoy. O que houve?"

"Você roubou essa roupa onde?"- disse Draco dirigindo, sem olha-la nenhuma vez.

"Por que? Você quer uma igual?"

"Não, por que vou denunciá-la e vão prende-la por furto."

"Malfoy, Malfoy...eu posso ter essa roupa, se quiser arranjo uma para você. Quer de qual cor?"- disse gargalhando.

"Estou morrendo de rir, Weasley."- disse Draco e a raiva podia ser percebida na sua voz.

"Morrendo mesmo? Tomara, Malfoy assim não tenho que te ver todo dia!"- falou gargalhando mais.

"Não pense que eu não sei que você tem algo a ver com o aparecimento e o sumiço repentino do Potter. Depois, você aparece diferente, como pode? Aparece com roupa de grife, como isso pode ser possível?"

"Como você sabe que é de grife? Por acaso você tem uma igual?"- falou rindo desesperadamente.

"Não, mas minha prima é dona dessa grife que você roubou."

"Olha, Malfoy"- disse séria- "não interessa, mas posso dizer que adquiri de maneira honesta. Agora quanto ao Potter não é minha culpa."

"Weasley, você está usando magia negra? Alguma coisa parecida?"

"Não, imbecil. Eu não preciso disso."

"Fique avisada: eu vou descobrir o que você está tramando, Weasley."- disse Draco parando em frente ao caldeirão furado.

"Por que parou aqui?"

"Temos que almoçar. Ou você não almoça? É um costume na casa dos Weasley?"

"Malfoy, vá se"

"Weasley, sua boca está muito suja. Agora, vamos."- disse descendo do carro.

Ginny o seguiu e Draco foi falando, sussurrando novamente:

"Não me chame de Malfoy, ok? Estragaria o disfarce."

A garota concordou e ambos entraram no local. Enquanto Draco comia Ginny o olhava.

"Que foi? Nunca viu?Não sabia que você tinha o olho maior que a barriga. O seu prato está aí não precisa cobiçar o meu."

"Não, eu só estava pensando..."

"Que bom...temos um avanço."

"Eu estava pensando...como você pode ser tão imbecil?"

"HaHaHa, agora pára de me olhar!"

Ginny riu um pouco e voltou seus olhos para a janela. Não estava com fome. Pensava em como ia desfilar se nem sabia como fazer isso. E também imaginava o que Draco ia dizer se descobrisse "seu poder". Ia ser o fim...

"Simpson?"

"Sim?"- falou Ginny se assustando

"Temos que ir."

Ginny se levantou e os dois partiram para a Agência.

**!D/G!**

Estava em uma sala, vestida com um maiô rosa e um sapato altíssimo. Seu coração batia rápido, suas pernas tremiam e as mãos suavam. Não sabia se ia agüentar por muito tempo. Teria que desfilar para "aqueles caras" e estava morrendo de vergonha, mas não podia desistir, não podia perder o emprego.

"Srta.Simpson? Pode entrar, os Srs. estão esperando-ª"

Tentou se acalmar. Respirou fundo e entrou na sala (que ficava ao lado). Viu James Redford e mais três homens, além de Draco também estar lá. Começou a andar de um lado para outro, como se realmente fosse uma modelo. Tentou fazer poses iguais as que viu num desfile que foi, mas tinha quase certeza que estava ridícula. Quando achou que todos estavam satisfeitos, parou com a mão na cintura e sorrindo.

"Bravo!"- gritou James Redford, batendo palmas.

"Magnífico!"- falou outro homem baixo e gordo

Os outros se manteram calados, mas aplaudiram, enquanto Draco continuava com os braços cruzados e emburrado.

"Josh! Acho que a minha opinião é a de todos, não é?"- falou olhando para os outros homens.

"Sim!"- falou o mesmo homem baixinho e gordo.

"E então? Vão quere-la?"

"Claro, meu amigo! Ela é uma ótima representante da nossa Agência para o concurso Beleza Bruxa!"

"Ok...querida, vá se vestir."- disse Draco muito sério.

"Ah, mas já?"- falou James triste.

"Sim. Ela pode pegar algum resfriado."- falou Draco cobrindo a moça com o casaco que estava vestindo.

Ginny o olhou assustada e ele continuou:

"Vá logo, querida."- disse beijando Ginny levemente nos lábios.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e Draco a soltou. Ela foi se vestir e ele foi assinar o contrato com a agência.

**!D/G!**

Estavam no carro. Ambos mantinham-se calados. Ginny olhava para frente sem ousar desviar os olhos para o lado. Até que criou coragem e falou:

"O que foi aquilo?"- disse com medo.

"O quê?"

"Aquele beijo."- falou timidamente.

"Foi apenas um beijo."

"Como assim? Você passou o dia emburrado, tudo bem, você já é antipático normalmente, mas hoje estava demais. Depois, me beijou. O que há com você?"

"Nada, Weasley."

"Você me ama, Malfoy?"- disse gargalhando

Draco parou o carro em frente a Toca e a olhou sério:

"Nem nos seus melhores sonhos. Agora desça, tenho que trabalhar ainda."- disse desviando o olhar.

"Certo. Até amanhã, Malfoy."- disse descendo.

Foi até a porta e como não ouviu barulho do carro indo embora olhou para trás e pôde ver Draco a olhando atentamente, quando os olhos se encontraram ele acelerou o carro e foi embora. Ginny entrou em casa e quando foi falar com Molly ouviu um grito:

"O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ COM O SEU CABELO?"

Certo...tinha esquecido o gorro no Ministério e agora...agora estava ferrada.

**Nota da Autora**: Hola, como estão? Bem? Espero que sim! HiHiHi...espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...acalmem-se, o action não vai acontecer de uma hora para outra, tipo, no próximo capítulo eles não vão fazer juras de amor...hehehehehe...acho que próximo capítulo vai ter mais história by Ginny, veremos...hehehehehehe O cabelo dela, por hora, ficará castanho, mas não se preocupem, ela voltará a ser ruiva...ela está assim como disfarce.

Agradeço às reviews, mas eu continuo doente (sinceramente, não sei o que há comigo) e estou rezando para ir me deitar, por isso só nesse capítulo não vou responder reviews, ok? Mas no próximo farei isso, sem falta...

Beijos povo que eu amo e se puderem, deixem review!

Manu Black


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

"_O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ COM O SEU CABELO?"_

_Certo...tinha esquecido o gorro no Ministério e agora...agora estava ferrada_.

"Mamãe, calma."- disse Ginny com medo.

"CALMA?VOCÊ JÁ VIU COMO O SEU CABELO ESTÁ?EU NEM A RECONHEÇO MAIS!"

"Mamãe, eu só fiz isso porque tenho uma missão e estou disfarçada."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, não minta para sua mãe!"- falou a mulher possessa.

"Eu não estou mentindo!"

"Você sempre teve vergonha da sua família, não é?Por que somos pobres!"

"Mamãe, não diga besteira! Eu só fiz isso porque tenho que manter o disfarce. Se não acredita em mim, mande uma coruja para o Malfoy, ele é meu chefe e vai explicar tudo."- falou Ginny desesperada.

"Que gritaria é essa?"- disse Arthur parecendo assustado.

"Sua filha, Arthur! Olha o que ela fez no cabelo!"

"Calma, Molly, ela deve ter uma boa explicação, não é Ginny?"

"Papai, eu já disse a ela! Eu fiz isso porque estou numa missão especial, tenho que estar disfarçada."

"Missão especial? Acho que ouvi algum boato no Ministério!"

"Viu só, mamãe?"

"Sim, Molly, eu estou lembrando! Eles estão investigando algo sobre comensais da morte, não é?"

"Isso mesmo!"

"Ah, filhinha...desculpa..."

"Não sei, mamãe..."- falou Ginny pensativa-"Mas quem sabe, se a Sra. fizer aquela torta de abóbora que eu adoro eu posso pensar no assunto..."

"Ah, Ginny..."- Molly disse abraçando a filha.

Depois de conseguir se livrar dos beijos e pedidos de desculpas de Molly, Ginny subiu para o quarto, tomou banho, trocou de roupa e foi jantar.

"O quê você fez com o seu cabelo?"- disse Rony

"Não interessa. Apenas saiba que é temporário."- disse Ginny dando o assunto por encerrado.

O jantar foi feito em silêncio e em poucos minutos Ginny subiu para o quarto. Pegou o velho diário e o folheou novamente, leu alguns trechos e sentia como se aquelas histórias, aqueles sentimentos transcritos não fossem dela, mas de uma menininha muito tola que morava no passado. Antes, só de ver o nome "Harry" seu coração já batia rápido, agora era um nome entre tantos outros. Agora sim podia dizer que enfim ele era passado.Olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava da meia-noite. Resolveu dormir, deitou-se, apagou a luz e adormeceu logo em seguida.

**!D/G!**

Dormiu mal. Sonhos estranhos a perturbaram a noite inteira. O pior era um em que ela estava vestida de noiva, aliás, um vestido muito bonito, todo branco. Ela ia andando calmamente pela Igreja quando chegou no altar, o lugar em que seu noivo estava esperando. Olhou para o homem, ele também estava muito bonito, vestido de preto, era um rapaz elegante, alto, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis "acinzentados". Ela conhecia aqueles olhos. Fitou o homem com mais atenção e então se lembrou:

"MALFOY!"- gritou na mesma hora em que seu despertador tocava.

Tomou banho, vestiu-se e foi para a cozinha tomar o café. Falou com a mãe (a única acordada no momento) e estava vendo que a boca de Molly se mexia, mas não conseguia entender nada do que a mulher dizia. Seu pensamento estava naquele sonho. Por quê? Estava doida? Ou Malfoy estava usando Magia Negra para perturba-la? Ou era só a vontade dela de se casar? Não se casar com o Malfoy! Mas pensando bem, ele ficava tão bem com aquela roupa de noivo...e aquele sorriso...

"GINNY!"- gritou Vanessa no ouvido da amiga.

"AH, MERLIM! O QUÊ É?"- falou derrubando o copo de café que tinha na mão.

"Amiga, você está bem? Chegou faz meia hora e nem falou a gente."- falou Rafaela.

"E entrou com essa cara de besta. O que foi? Viu o passarinho verde?"

"Não. Eu nem mesmo sei como cheguei aqui. Podia jurar que estava tomando café lá em casa."- respondeu Ginny limpando a sujeira da roupa.

"Ihhh...o que foi, hein?"- disse Anderson

"Nada. É sério. Tenho que ir falar com o Malfoy. Bom trabalho para vocês."

"Não sem antes contar como foram as coisas ontem..."- falou Vanessa de forma ameaçadora.

"Neubaner, fofocas depois, ok?"- disse Malfoy aparecendo na porta-"Weasley, venha comigo! Você tem uma sessão de fotos marcada às 10hs."

"Malfoy, você devia me dizer o que tem na minha agenda no dia anterior, sabia?"

"Para quê? Você tem esperanças que vai ficar bonita da noite para o dia?"- falou em tom de deboche.

"E você acha que algum dia vai ser engraçado?"- falou Ginny entrando no carro.

"Weasley, você tem que aprender a dar respostas melhores!"- disse Draco rindo.

Ginny calou-se e fingiu não ter dado importância para o que Draco dissera, mas o que sentia era vontade de chorar, ele não tinha direito de humilha-la. Ignorou os insultos de Draco e tentou pensar em algo melhor.

"Chegamos, Weasley."- disse Draco depois de um tempo- "Weasley?"- falou o rapaz sacudindo a mão na frente dos olhos da garota.

"O quê?"

"Chegamos. Vai descer ou vai ficar aí com essa cara?"

Ginny não respondeu, desceu do carro e o seguiu até a agência. Draco foi falar com a secretária, enquanto Ginny observava o atrevimento do rapaz.

"Olá. Tudo bem?"- falou sorrindo.

"Tudo."- disse a secretária também sorrindo.

"E então...o Sr.Redford está, _linda_?"- falou Malfoy com uma voz sedutora.

"Está sim...vou ver ele pode atende-lo."- respondeu a secretária piscando repetidamente os olhos.

A mulher saiu e Ginny limitou-se a olhar para Draco.

"Pode entrar, Josh."- falou olhando Malfoy- "E você também, Srta. Simpson."- disse olhando Ginny com desprezo.

Ginny a fitou com ódio. Quem aquela vaca achava que era? Ela que tomasse cuidado...

Sentou-se na cadeira indicada por Redford e ouviu o homem dizer:

"Marie, você importa se te chamar assim?"- falou o homem muito feliz.

"Claro que não!"

"Marie, minha querida, você está tão bela hoje!"- disse o homem a olhando fixamente.

"Ah, o que é isso, Sr.Redford! São seus olhos!"- falou Ginny fingindo-se de tímida, mas a verdade é que estava adorando.

"Chame-me de James, por favor."

"Caham!"- falou Malfoy que estava sentado do lado de Ginny.

"Ah, Josh! Você estava aí."

"Sim, mas o que você queria falar com a Marie e comigo?"

"Ah, sim! Ontem, eu e os meus sócios chegamos à conclusão de que a maravilhosa Marie será a modelo que representará a nossa Agência no Concurso de Beleza Bruxa que acontecerá daqui a um mês. E nós, eu e meus sócios, iremos fazer uma reunião para nós conhecermos vocês melhor. O que acham?"

"Ótimo!"- falou Ginny

"Não sei, James. Vai ser quando?"- falou Draco olhando Ginny com raiva.

"Se vocês concordarem pode ser no próximo sábado."

"Ótimo!"- disse Ginny

"Então, está resolvido. Acho que minha noiva aqui"- disse apertando o braço de Ginny (com muita força)-"já decidiu por nós, não é?"

"Tudo bem! Depois combinaremos o horário! Agora vão que o sessão de fotos já vai começar."- falou James sorridente.

O "casal" saiu da sala e foram a procura do fotógrafo que ia fazer as fotos.

"Weasley, por que você disse aquilo?"- sussurrou Draco

"Porque é uma maneira de nos infiltrarmos na vida deles!"

"Weasley, não faça mais isso! E nem fique se oferecendo para esse velho pervertido."

"Ah, Malfoy, com ciúmes, é?"

"Não. Apenas não querem que pensem que eu sou corno."

"Mas não é você que é corno! É o Josh!"

"Weasley, é sério..."

"Mas eu posso aturar você e essa secretária estúpida?"

"Weasley...olha..."

"Ah, você que é a nova modelo?"- falou um homem loiro e alto.

"Sim, Marie Simpson, prazer."- disse Ginny esticando a mão.

"Colin Creevey."- disse o homem beijando a mão de Ginny

"COLIN? MERLIM, COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ MUDADO!"- falou Ginny esquecendo o disfarce.

"Você me conhece?"- falou o rapaz assustado.

"Conhece, Marie?"- disse Draco a olhando com muita raiva.

"Hm...eu..."- disse olhando Colin e Draco, estava ferrada, ia ser despedida, tinha estragado o disfarce-"Bem...querido, me desculpe, mas é que...sabe...eu o conheci quando ainda era solteira...num bar qualquer..."

"Eu? Tem certeza?"- falou Colin a olhando.

"Tenho! Você não lembra de mim?"- disse fazendo beicinho.

Colin a examinou dos pés a cabeça e enfim disse:

"Ah, Marie! Claro que lembro!"- falou rindo um pouco (e quem olhasse para ele sabia que ele não estava reconhecendo Ginny.)-"Vá vestir o figurino enquanto eu ajeito as coisas por aqui, ok? O Sr. pode ir com ela para o camarim, é logo ali a esquerda."

Draco e Ginny foram para o camarim e a garota viu o "figurino" que a esperava, era um maiô rosa, muito parecido com o do dia anterior, só que esse, de alguma forma, parecia mais decotado.

"Malfoy, eu sou modelo de quê? De filme pornô? Por que eu só uso esse tipo de roupa?"

"Weasley, apenas vista o maldito maiô e vá fazer as malditas fotos."

"Que foi? Está com raiva pelo Colin? Desculpa, é que ele era meu amigo em Hogwarts."

"Você quase estragou tudo!"

"Eu sei, desculpe..."- disse olhando para os próprios pés.

"Está bem...agora vá logo se vestir."

"Certo."- disse Ginny virando-se em busca de um banheiro. Olhou para todos os lados e não viu nenhum, Draco não pensava que ela ia se trocar com ele ali, pensava?

"Malfoy."

"O quê?"- falou Draco, que agora estava sentado olhando umas revistas.

"Você não vai sair?"

"Não, aqui está bom. Por que?"

"Malfoy, não tem banheiro aqui, onde você acha que vou me trocar?"

"Weasley, eu não tenho intenção em te ver nua, por isso, vá em frente. Troque de roupa aqui."

"Não mesmo!"

"Eu também não vou sair."

"Então eu não vou fazer essas fotos."- disse Ginny se sentando.

"Está bem."- falou Draco folheando a revista.

Ginny o olhou e só de ver aquela cara branquela calma, sem nenhum resquício de raiva, dava vontade de esmurrar.

"O que é, Weasley? Achou bonito?"- falou Draco sem tirar os olhos da revista.

"Não, eu o acho ridículo. O que custa você ficar lá fora enquanto eu me troco?"

"Custa muito. Você acha que eles não vão suspeitar se eu ficar lá fora enquanto minha noiva está aqui?"

"Está bem. Eu vou me trocar aqui, mas não ouse ficar olhando por detrás dessa sua revista."

Enfim Ginny trocou de roupa depois de parar várias vezes para ver se Draco não estava olhando. Vários minutos após essa "árdua" tarefa a sessão começou e Ginny se sentia totalmente estranha com aquele traje na frente de Draco e principalmente na frente de Colin. Fez várias poses, Colin dizia estar lindo, mas ela sabia que parecia ridículo, principalmente pela cara que Draco fazia.

Horas depois terminou a sessão e Ginny foi se trocar, enquanto Draco foi para a recepção. A garota vestiu-se rápido, afinal queria sair logo daquele lugar, não agüentava mais permanecer lá nem por um minuto. Andou rapidamente procurando Malfoy, mas foi encontra-lo, em posição muito "comprometedora" com a secretária de Redford.

"Caham."- fez Ginny possessa de ódio.

Nada. Os dois continuavam se beijando loucamente. Ginny se aproximou e gritou no ouvido de Draco:

"JOSH O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA PIRANHA?"- deu Graças por lembrar do nome de mentira de Draco.

Draco se soltou rapidamente da mulher e foi dizendo:

"Marie, calma...vamos embora."

"Ir embora? Como você ousa dizer isso, seu safado?"

"Marie..."

"Logo essa mocréia, Josh? Nunca pensei! Eu mereço ser traída por algo melhor!"

"Quem você pensa que é, _tampinha_?"- disse a loira-secretária.

"De quê você me chamou?"- falou Ginny. Odiava ser chamada de baixa.

"Tampinha. Você é ridícula. Quanto tem de altura? Meio metro?"- disse a loira gargalhando.

"Você vai ver o quê uma tampinha pode fazer!"- disse Ginny agarrando os cabelos da mulher.

As duas se "engalfiaram" que era muito difícil dizer quem estava perdendo ou ganhando. Draco tentava separar as duas, mas a cada tentativa Ginny lhe batia. Até que os gritos foram ouvidos pelo porteiro da Agência e as duas foram separadas. Enquanto Draco puxou Ginny, o segurança levou a secretária para a sala de James.

No carro, Draco disse:

"Weasley, o quê você estava pensando?"

"Eu? Você que fica se agarrando e eu que errei?"

"Olha, não se iluda. Nosso noivado é de mentira."

"Porra, Malfoy! Não to me importando com isso! Se você está se achando o tal, pode esquecer. Eu bati na mocréia porque ela me chamou de tampinha."

"E por que gritou daquele jeito? Como se estivesse com ciúmes?"

"Porque você não tem direito de trair a Marie! Eu tenho pena do marido que essa pobre pode ter!"

"Weasley... não existe Marie, não existe Josh..."

"E você não tem o direito de ficar se exibindo com outra mulher em público. Vão pensar que minha beleza me fez burra e por isso não noto que o meu noivo está se agarrando com outra."

Draco a olhou e ela disse:

"E não fique achando que estou com ciúmes de você. Para mim você não é nada, nunca foi e nunca será.Você é um ser da pior qualidade, sem escrúpulos, sem princípios, sem respeito a ninguém, mas chega! Estou cansada de você gritar comigo e me humilhar! Pouco me importa com quem você sai, apenas quero que me respeite. Isso é uma farsa, é, mas finja direito pelo menos!"- disse Ginny revoltada.

Draco parou o carro e disse:

"Tudo bem. Então, você também não pode ficar se oferecendo para o Redford."

"Eu não me ofereço para o Redford e eu nunca chegaria a um nível tão baixo que você chegou."

"Weasley, eu estava tentando colher informações."

"Informações? Do dentista dela? Aí você resolveu checar as informações?"

"Merlim, não interessa o que eu estava fazendo."

"Interessa. Eu exijo respeito. Mas se é assim que você vai continuar agindo, eu também vou fazer o mesmo. Vou procurar informações. Agora tchau, Malfoy."- disse saindo sem deixar o rapaz falar.

Subiu para o quarto e pensou numa forma de acabar com aquela idiota.

E talvez já tivesse a resposta...

Nota da Autora: Pronto! Espero que gostem, obrigada para quem comentou...

Beijos,

Manu Black


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

**No capítulo anterior...**

"_JOSH O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA PIRANHA?" (Ginny)_

"_Quem você pensa que é, tampinha?" (secretária)_

"_Você vai ver o quê uma tampinha pode fazer!" (Ginny)_

_As duas se "engalfiaram" que era muito difícil dizer quem estava perdendo ou ganhando. Draco tentava separar as duas, mas a cada tentativa Ginny lhe batia. Até que os gritos foram ouvidos pelo porteiro da Agência e as duas foram separadas._

"_Weasley, o quê você estava pensando?" (Draco)_

"_Porra, Malfoy! Não to me importando com isso! Se você está se achando o tal, pode esquecer. Eu bati na mocréia porque ela me chamou de tampinha."_

"_Merlim, não interessa o que eu estava fazendo."_

"_Interessa. Eu exijo respeito. Mas se é assim que você vai continuar agindo, eu também vou fazer o mesmo. Vou procurar informações. Agora tchau, Malfoy."_

_Subiu para o quarto e pensou numa forma de acabar com aquela idiota. _

_E talvez já tivesse a resposta..._

**!D/G!**

Ginny foi até a escrivaninha e pegou o velho diário. Foi até uma página em branco e pensou em mais uma história. Estava usando seus poderes para o mal, mas era a única solução. Aquela lambisgóia ia se arrepender de ter nascido...

Pensou em várias histórias, mas não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma, lembrava a todo momento da cena de Draco e a piranha se beijando. Já começava a sentir dor de cabeça de tanto esforço que fez quando olhou o relógio: uma e meia da manhã. Tinha que dormir, não podia perder mais tempo, se chegasse atrasada Malfoy a mataria.

Pegou a pena e escreveu na página:

_Quando eu chegar na Agência a Secretária não será mais tão linda assim, alguns centímetros de altura terão diminuído e muitos centímetros de largura terão aumentado. _

Fechou o diário e foi dormir.

**!D/G!**

Chegou no Ministério o mais cedo que pôde, mais uma vez acordara atrasada e teve que ir correndo para o trabalho. Foi direto para a Sala de Draco e o encontrou olhando alguns papéis.

"Bom dia, Malfoy."

"Está atrasada, Weasley. Venha, temos que ir para Agência."- disse Draco se levantando e vestindo o casaco.

"Merlim, é mais uma sessão de fotos?"

"Não, um cara que cuida da aparência das modelos quer conhece-la."

"Eu não preciso disso, minha aparência está ótima."

"Não se engane, Weasley."

"Malfoy, vai se"

"Bem, tenho outra notícia."- disse Draco interrompendo o palavrão de Ginny- "O jantar de sábado foi adiado para sexta, ou seja, amanhã à noite."- disse entrando no carro.

"Como assim? Por que você não desmarcou?"

"Por que? Tem algo para fazer amanhã? Ah, não me diga que você prefere ficar em frente à televisão comendo quilos de comida e chorando com algum filme romântico do que ir para esse jantar."

"Primeiro, não diz respeito a você o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, segundo, sim, eu prefiro ficar em casa do que ir nesse jantar, ainda mais na sua companhia."

"Mesmo assim você terá que ir amanhã."

"Ok."- disse Ginny cruzando os braços e virando para o outro lado.

Pararam em frente a Agência e Ginny desceu antes mesmo que Draco estacionasse o carro. Foi andando na frente e teve que parar na recepção para ver se sua frase tinha o mesmo efeito da história.

Olhou para a mesa que a secretária ficava, estava vazia. Ginny esperou mais alguns segundos e viu a porta do Sr.Redford se abrir e por ela passar uma mulher uns dez centímetros mais baixa e uns dez quilos mais gorda do que Ginny. A garota tentou se segurar, mas não pode conter o riso. Ouviu a voz de Malfoy atrás de si:

"O que foi, Weasley?"

"Olhe você mesmo."- disse apontando para a secretária.

Draco olhou a secretária e depois Ginny:

"O quê?"

"Não está vendo? É a lambisgóia!"- falou rindo mais.

"Veja lá como fala tampinha!"- disse a mulher de longe.

"Merlim, é você?"- Draco falou abobalhado.

"Sim, sou eu! Não sei o que houve! Dormi linda e acordei horrorosa!"- falou a mulher chorando.

Draco olhou para Ginny, ela ria descontroladamente segurando a barriga. O rapaz a puxou pelo braço e disse:

"Weasley, o que foi que você fez?"

"Eu não fiz nada, Malfoy! Eu tenho culpa se ela usava cinta e perna de pau?"- falou gargalhando logo depois.

"Weasley, não tem graça. Você usa magia negra, por acaso?"

"Olha, Malfoy, não sou você...não sou má...eu não tenho culpa se ela comeu demais e cresceu de menos."

"Pode anotar, Weasley, eu vou descobrir o que você anda fazendo."- disse soltando o braço de Ginny.

Ginny o olhou zangada e o seguiu até a sala de Redford. O homem estava acompanhado por outro mais novo, magro, de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos e da altura de Draco. Era muito bonito, mas Ginny já percebia de longe que ele era gay.

"Olá, Marie! Como você está bela hoje!"- disse James beijando a mão de Ginny.

"Ah, são seus olhos."- disse Ginny piscando os olhos de forma sensual.

"Tenho certeza que não! Você é linda, maravilhosa, estupenda.."

"Oi, James!"- falou Draco colocando o braço em volta da cintura de Ginny

"Oi, Josh! Bem, desculpe. Esse aqui é o Jake McCarren, ele vai cuidar da sua aparência."

"James, você acha que eu preciso de alguém que cuide da minha aparência?"- falou Ginny fazendo beicinho.

"Claro que não, querida! Mas Jake vai fazer você ficar mais bela, não sei se isso é possível, mas..."

"Jake, hein?"- disse Draco apertando a mão do rapaz.

"Ui, que aperto!"- falou o homem rindo um pouco- "Querida, você é linda, mas acho que pode ficar mais! Você será minha Mona Lisa! Vou deixa-la magnífica!'- falou o homem exageradamente.

"Mas o que você vai mudar em mim?"- disse Ginny assustada, afinal tinha acabado de passar por uma transformação

"Vocês não acham melhor conversarem no camarim da Marie? Terão mais conforto. Enquanto isso, eu e o Josh vamos acertar umas coisas."- disse James sorrindo

Jake e Ginny foram para o "camarim" em que ela tinha se trocado no dia anterior, os dois se sentaram e Jake começou a falar seus planos:

"Você vai ficar um arraso! Fazer um tratamento de pele básico...um esmalte nessas unhas...cortar um pouco o cabelo...quem sabe pintá-lo de ruivo..."

"Ruivo?"

"Sim..."

"Olha, acho melhor não..."

"Por que, querida? Ficará Tudo de Bom!"

"É porque, sabe..."- disse Ginny pensando-"Eu tive um namorado ruivo e sempre quando eu vejo alguém de cabelos vermelhos me dá vontade de matar...ele me fez sofrer muito, sabe..."- disse tristemente...

"Entendo, querida. Então, posso fazer umas mechas, o que acha?"

"Ah, claro!"

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco até que Jake disse que começariam no dia seguinte. Ginny concordou e foi ao encontro de Malfoy, o qual estava sentado em uma poltrona na recepção e olhava a secretária ex-bonitona por detrás de uma revista.

"Vamos, querido."- disse Ginny

"Ahm?"- falou Draco sem entender.

"Querido! O que foi? Está com medo? Fica não!"- falou dando um breve sorriso para a secretária.

"Marie..."

"Amor..."- falou Ginny puxando o braço de Draco-"Não fica assim! Vamos sair logo daqui senão você terá pesadelos de noite!"- disse puxando o braço do rapaz.

Uma vez fora da Agência, Draco disse:

"Você é ridícula."- disse sussurrando.

"Digo o mesmo de você."- respondeu Ginny no mesmo tom de voz.

Entraram no carro e partiram para o Ministério, já que não tinham mais o que fazer na Agência.

**!D/G!**

"Amiga!"- falaram Vanessa e Rafaela em coro.

"Oi, queridas!"- falou Ginny abraçando as amigas.

"Sem fofocas, vão trabalhar. Estamos no caminho certo."- disse Draco indo em direção à sua sala.

Ginny, Anderson, Vanessa e Rafaela esperaram que Draco fosse embora e começaram a fofocar:

"E então,amiga? Como está sendo?"- disse Vanessa.

"Legal, apenas não aturo o Malfoy."

"Ah, Ginny, ele é tão lindo."- disse Rafaela.

"Mas é insuportável. Fica me humilhando o tempo inteiro."

"E então? É verdade que vocês estão fingindo estar noivos?"- disse Anderson

"Como vocês sabem disso?"

"As notícias correm rápido por aqui."- disse Vanessa- "Mas então, como é estar noiva de Draco Malfoy?"

"Nada de muito especial..."

"Como assim? Ele é tão lindo. E alto. E forte."- disse Rafaela.

"E antipático, mal-humorado, metido a besta."- falou Ginny fechando os olhos.

"Weasley, pare de falar mal de mim e vocês voltem ao trabalho."- disse Malfoy aparecendo de repente.

"Por que?"- disse Ginny

"Porque aqui não é local de fofocas, venha. Tenho que passar algumas informações para você."

Ginny o acompanhou e Draco a mandou sentar. Ele pegou alguns papéis e estendeu para ela:

"Pesquisei os antecedentes do tal Jake, ele está limpo. Nunca teve envolvimentos com magia negra ou comensais da morte."

"Certo."

"Também verifiquei o tal Colin Creevey e ele está limpo."

"Claro que está! O Colin não é mau."

"Certo. Agora, eu verifiquei o nome de James e ele foi comensal da morte, mas foi inocentado porque entregou alguns companheiros."

"E como você não sabia que ele foi comensal?"

"Como?"

"Você foi comensal! Você não lembra dele?"

"Weasley, eu devia te despedir pelo que acabou de falar, mas infelizmente preciso de você nessa missão. Para sua informação, eu não fui comensal da morte. Eu sempre fui auror."

"Que mentira! Eu lembro que você era comensal."

"Eu sou filho de um comensal, mas não sou um. Eu era uma espécie de espião da Ordem de Fênix, mas nunca tive a marca negra, eu ia nas reuniões e colhia informações para a Ordem. Agora, Weasley, vá para sua sala e trabalhe. Se eu pega-los falando de mim novamente irei despedir os quatro."

"Você não pode. Acabou de dizer que precisa de mim."- falou Ginny sorrindo.

"Apenas tente."- disse Malfoy olhando alguns papéis.

Ginny voltou para a sala e encontrou os três amigos cochichando, talvez Malfoy tivesse um pouco de razão quando dizia que eles não trabalhavam.

"E aí, amiga? O que ele queria?"- disse Rafaela

"Nada...só me encher o saco..."

"Não sei, Ginny...mas você já percebeu o jeito que ele te olha? Mesmo quando está brigando com você?"- falou Vanessa desconfiada.

"O quê? Não vai me dizer que você acha que o Malfoy me ama?"- falou Ginny rindo logo e seguida.

"Não sei, mas algo no olhar dele é estranho...como se ele te amasse, mas quisesse te odiar."- respondeu Vanessa

"Amiga, você está ficando maluca."

"Não estou não! O Andy e a Rafa também acham, não é?"- disse olhando os dois.

"Bem...sabe..."- desconversou Anderson- "Eu nunca notei..."

"Nem eu..."- disse Rafaela.

"Falsos. Eles também acham isso! Agora eu estou lembrando de uma coisa! Você lembra da Madame Zizi?"

"Claro! O dinheiro que ela me levou ainda faz falta."- disse Ginny

"Então...ela disse que você ia reencontrar um inimigo do passado e que ia amá-lo...é o Malfoy!"

"Nessa, amiga, você enlouqueceu! Essa conversa de vocês me deixou cansada. Vou embora, até amanhã, amiguinhos."- disse Ginny saindo.

Fez o trajeto de volta para casa pensando no que Vanessa tinha falado. Nunca notara os olhares de Malfoy, mas será que era verdade? Talvez não, ele mesmo dissera que nunca iria se apaixonar por ela. Grosso! Quem ele pensava que era? Não era melhor do que ela, apenas era o chefe, só... e também só era chefe porque teve sorte de ter como padrinho o marido da Ministra da Magia. Mas no que estava pensando? Não se importava com Malfoy! O sentimento de ódio era recíproco.

Chegou em casa e subiu direto para o quarto. Queria descansar um pouco, tinha dormido muito mal nas noites anteriores. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se, tentou não pensar em Malfoy, mas sua mente a traía. Sentiu os olhos ficarem pesados, irem se fechando lentamente e uma sensação de torpor tomar conta de todo o seu corpo.

Viu-se em um campo, andando lentamente. Trajava um vestido branco longo e segurava um buquê de rosas. Parou em frente a um homem vestido de preto e sentiu que um outro homem (também preto) segurava seu braço. Olhou para ele e o viu sorrindo, ela retribuiu o sorriso e fitou atentamente cada detalhe daquele rosto. Ela o conhecia...era ele...

"DRACO!"- gritou, sentando-se na cama.

Esperou que o coração voltasse a bater normalmente. Não podia ser! O mesmo sonho! Já era a terceira vez que sonhava com aquilo. Por que? Não estava gostando dele, estava?

**Nota da Autora**: Nhai! Quase que não sai esse capítulo! Não gostei dele :( Tentei fazer uma história, mas não consegui...hehehe...mas acho que no próximo sai...faltam só mais 3 ou 4 capitulos p/ fic...depois é FIM...hihihi...

Pooooovo! To pensando em fazer um capítulo a parte, p/ colocar a visão do Draco sobre tudo...sobre a Ginny, enfim...queria saber a opnião de vcs se vale a pena ou não! Ok?

**Agradecimentos**:

**Lana**: Thanx pela review, amiga! Beijos:D

**Lilica Soneghet**: Espero que continue gostando da fic:D Obrigada pela review! Beijos

**Helo**: Como vc adivinhou que eu estava com um plano de sumir? Hehehehe E ainda estou...sei lá...to mei decepcionada com meu desempenho em fics...hehehehe...mas por enquanto esse pensamento está off...Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Larimalfoy**: oieeee! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijos:D

**Miaka**: Oie! Sim, estou pensando em usar o Colin p/ fazer ciúme no Malfoy...mas ainda não sei...hihihi... obrigada pela review! Beijos:D

Bem, se puderem, comentem!

Beijos,

Manu Black


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII - CAPÍTULO EXTRA/ Capítulo à parte, mas nem tão à parte assim! HuaHuaHuaHua

Chegou em casa um pouco mais cedo, não conseguia trabalhar mais, estava muito cansado. Sentou-se no sofá e pegou as fotos que tinha recebido de James Redford, eram as fotos da "sessão" que Ginny tinha feito. Como podia imaginar que mudaria tanto sua opinião sobre alguém e, além disso, a sua opinião sobre um membro da família Weasley?

Devia ter acreditado naquela mulher que leu sua mão no último dia que estava na Irlanda. Não acreditava nessas coisas e nem tinha ido atrás daquela mulher, passeava tranqüilamente quando a "louca" surgiu do nada e pegou a mão dele dizendo:

"Menino, você irá reencontrar uma pessoa em breve. Pena que irá negar seus sentimentos, mas vocês irão se ajeitar. O ódio que sentiam um pelo outro se transformará em amor. Apenas tome cuidado. Não deixe o orgulho acabar com o sentimento que existirá entre vocês."- disse a mulher saindo.

Draco ignorou, era óbvio que considerava a mulher uma louca...mas agora...ela nem parecia tão louca assim...de alguma forma fazia sentido...ou não...

Olhou cada foto pela milésima vez naquele dia, James tinha dito para Draco escolher as melhores, mas começava a achar que aquela tarefa seria impossível, todas eram maravilhosas, não importando a pose ou a roupa de Ginny. Ela era perfeita e Draco queria se bater, se chutar, só de pensar nisso.

Ás vezes pensava se não teria sido melhor ficar na Irlanda, lá ele não tinha amigos, não falava com ninguém e isso, por um lado, era bom. Não gostava de ninguém perguntando coisas sobre sua vida, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia falta de alguém ao seu lado.

E agora não era muito diferente, continuava sem amigos, sem ninguém (a não ser Snape), a diferença é que agora tinha Ginny no pensamento o tempo inteiro e isso o deixava louco. Nunca teve a intenção de se apaixonar, mas agora era algo involuntário, tentava afastar a mulher do pensamento, mas tudo que via lembrava ela.

Ainda lembrava do olhar de fúria que Ginny lhe dirigiu quando o viu pela primeira vez no Ministério, por algum motivo ela ficava mais bonita com raiva e talvez, por isso, insultasse tanto ela.

Lembrou-se de Harry, do dia em que o homem chegou anunciando seu noivado com Ginny e beijando freneticamente a foto dela. Teve vontade de esmurra-lo, sempre o Potter tinha tudo...

E quando soube do possível reencontro de comensais? Pensou logo em uma forma de leva-la, o departamento estava cheio de aurores, mas ele não queria nenhuma que não fosse ela. Não sabia o porquê disso, só tinha certeza que a única auror capaz de ir com ele, seria ela.

Olhou para uma das fotos e viu o cabelo de Ginny castanho, era tão estranho vê-la daquele jeito, quando passou vários anos vendo-a com o cabelo vermelho. Mas não podia negar, que nada, nada mesmo, nenhuma mudança podia deixa-la feia. Lembrou-se da cara de James Redford, o velho safado, quando a viu só de maiô, teve vontade de matar o desgraçado, não queria ninguém a olhando daquela forma, como se quisesse possuí-la. E quando James pediu para que Ginny tirasse o casaco e fizesse um "desfile" para ele? Não tinha muita certeza se agüentaria aquele imbecil por muito tempo. Talvez, por ciúme ou simplesmente por ser louco, ele a "beijou"...Merlim, um toque tão simples fez seu coração bater mais acelerado.

O que mais o deixava "feliz", mesmo que inconsciente disso, era a cena de ciúme que ela tinha feito quando o viu com a secretária. Será que ela sentia algo por ele? E será que ele também sentia algo por ela? Não podia ser! Ele era Malfoy e como todos sabem e já estão cansados de saber, Malfoys não amam...não gostam...não sentem ciúmes...mas será que ele não era Malfoy? Porque tinha "quase" certeza que começava a sentir tudo isso por Ginny.

Olhou mais uma vez as fotos de Ginny e enfim escolheu as menos bonitas, não, ele não ia deixar que James e os outros ficassem com as fotos mais bonitas dela. Guardou as fotos que ia devolver num envelope e o restante colocou dentro do bolso do casaco.

Resolveu ir tomar banho, trocar de roupa e dormir, afinal, o dia seguinte seria muito puxado.

**!D/G!**

Chegou no Ministério cedo, foi até a sala de Ginny e disse para Vanessa e Rafaela, as quais já estavam aos cochichos:

"Onde está a Weasley?"- disse, mesmo que odiasse chamá-la pelo sobrenome.

"Ainda não chegou."- falou Vanessa.

"Quando chegar mande-a para minha sala. E deixem de fofocas, por Merlim! Vocês só sabem fazer isso?"

Saiu e foi para a sua sala. Sentou-se na cadeira e entre alguns papéis que fingia ler colocou as fotos de Ginny. Observou as fotografias por muito tempo até que ouviu uma voz:

"PORRA, MALFOY!ACORDA!"

Abaixou os papéis.

Era Ginny.

Essa delicadeza dela era o que mais o fascinava.

"Bom dia, Weasley."

"Porra de bom dia! O que você quer?"

"O que foi, Weasley? Algum bicho te mordeu?"- disse rindo.

"Não, Malfoy. Eu só não agüento mais ver essa sua cara lambida. Diz logo, o que você quer?"

"Nós temos que ir a Agência, esqueceu? Vão mudar sua aparência hoje, embora eu ache que não vai melhorar muito."- disse, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era mentira, tinha que ser cruel.

"Eu sei, Malfoy. Vamos logo acabar com tudo isso!"- disse saindo na frente.

Draco a olhou assustado, nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito. Guardou as fotos dela no bolso e a seguiu. Encontrou Ginny encostada no carro, abriu a porta e ela entrou e ele fez o mesmo logo em seguida.

"O que foi, Weasley?Pode dizer...sabe...não vou dizer a ninguém..."

"Malfoy, não é nada, ok? Deixe-me em paz!"

"Certo."

Draco se calou e em poucos minutos os dois estavam na Agência. Ginny entrou logo, deixando o rapaz para trás. Draco falou um "Bom Dia" para a secretária e foi atrás de Ginny, a encontrou no camarim, conversando com Jake.

Observou o homem falando várias coisas para muda-la, para Draco não seria possível deixa-la mais bonita, mas esperou para ver. Estava muito bem sentado na poltrona quando Jake se virou para ele e disse:

"O Sr.pensa que vai ficar aqui?"

"Claro!"

"Ah, mas não vai não!"

"Claro que vou! A Marie é minha noiva!"

"Eu sei, querido. Mas quero deixa-la mais linda e fazer uma surpresa para todos, vá para casa e a espere lá."

"Olha, só seu..."

"Josh, querido...venha cá..."- disse Ginny o chamando para fora do camarim.

"O que é, Weasley? Não vou deixa-la sozinha.Pode ser armadilha."- falou cochichando.

"Olha, não discuta com ele, ok? Deixe-me aqui e a gente se vê de noite no jantar. Não se preocupe comigo, eu posso me defender sozinha."- disse Ginny sem olha-lo nos olhos.

"Eles podem te matar."

"Malfoy, vá para o Ministério, trabalhe e vá me buscar lá em casa às 19hs, ok? Sei me defender sozinha, não preciso de você."

"Tudo bem...até mais então..."- falou Draco emburrado e saindo logo em seguida.

**!D/G!**

Chegou no Ministério e tentou fazer algo, mas não conseguia. Pensava em Ginny e Jake, tudo bem, aquele parecia "inofensivo", mas e Ginny e Colin? Ou Ginny e James? Merlim! Ia ter um ataque se 19hs não chegasse logo! Tentou se concentrar no trabalho e conseguiu, um pouco. Quando olhou no relógio já passava das 17hs...

Tinha que ir para casa, afinal o jantar seria em poucas horas. Pegou o casaco e tateou o bolso direito. Estava vazio! Merlim, tinha perdido as fotos de Ginny? Procurou em cima da mesa e nada. Ou talvez tivesse deixado em casa...pegou o carro e partiu para o apartamento e procurou as fotos, não achou...realmente tinha perdido...nem queria pensar se tivesse perdido na Agência...

**!D/G!**

Enfim o relógio marcou 19hs e Draco agora ia ver Ginny. Estava parado em frente à Toca fazia meia-hora, não ia descer, não queria ser trucidado pelos outros Weasleys. Lá pelas 19h30min Ginny saiu e Draco não pôde acreditar quando a viu mais bonita do que antes. Ela trajava um vestido azul marinho. Os cabelos estavam soltos e permaneciam castanhos, mas agora lisos e com algumas mechas loiras.

Ela entrou no carro e disse:

"Boa noite."

"Boa noite, Weasley. E então, o que eles fizeram com você?"

"O quê? Não está vendo?"

"Estou, mas além disso...tentaram te matar?"

"Claro que não, que pergunta besta!"

"Tudo bem, Weasley, desculpe."

"Agora, Malfoy, o James disse que quer que eu conheça a biblioteca dele..."

"E você disse o quê?"

"Que tudo bem...é uma ótima oportunidade de descobrir algo, não acha?"

"Não sei, Weasley...você que sabe..."- falou Draco encerrando o assunto.

Pararam em frente a uma Mansão, pela música já sabiam que a "festa" já tinha começado. Draco ofereceu o braço a Ginny e os dois entraram na casa. James veio recebe-los.

"Que prazer em vê-los! Marie, linda como sempre!"- disse beijando a mão da moça.

Draco olhou o homem sentindo o ódio aumentar.

"Josh, poderia roubar a sua linda noiva por alguns minutos?"- disse James segurando a mão de Ginny.

Draco, por loucura ou para deixar claro que Ginny não era de James, deu um "selinho" em Ginny e disse:

"Vai lá, amor...mas não demore muito!"

James levou Ginny e Draco ficou circulando na festa em busca de alguma informação, mas por Merlim! Não conseguia se concentrar, como fazer isso se sabia que James, nesse minuto, estava assediando Ginny?

Bebeu vários copos de whisky, olhava o relógio a cada segundo e nada de Ginny. Espero muito tempo, até que considerou ser tarde o bastante e foi atrás de sua "noiva". Procurou pela casa toda, mas achou a "biblioteca" no andar superior. Entrou e encontrou James quase beijando Ginny.

"Camham."

"Ah, oi Josh!"- falou James

"Olá, James. Agora, eu posso ficar um pouco com a minha noiva?"

"Claro, claro! Fiquem a vontade!"

"Venha, Marie."- disse Draco a puxando pela mão.

Os dois foram para fora e Draco começou:

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Como assim, Malfoy?"

"Você estava beijando o cara!"

"E daí, Malfoy? Sou solteira, posso beijar quem eu quiser!"

"Não pode não! Eu sou seu noivo!"- disse Draco revoltado.

"Não é! Você mesmo disse que não existe Josh...não existe Marie!"

"Olha, Weasley..."

"Malfoy, eu não te entendo! Você é louco. Falando nisso, eu encontrei isso aqui dentro de uma revista lá na Agência."- disse entregando a ele um envelope.

Draco abriu o envelope e deu de cara com as fotos que "perdera".

"Weasley...eu..."

"O quê? Por que você estava com as minhas fotos?"

"Olha...eu..."

"Eu não entendo! Você me acha horrível e fica andando com minhas fotos por aí. Para quê? Para rir de mim?"

"Claro que não."

"Então para quê?"

Draco a encarou e disse:

"Você nem suspeita?"

"Não..."- disse Ginny desviando o olhar.

"Pois eu vou facilitar as coisas."- disse beijando-a logo em seguida.

Nota da Autora: Muhahahahahahaha! Terminei na Action! Huahauaauahaua...Já sinto as pedras sendo jogadas em minha direção! Prometo que se tiver mais de 10 reviews...hahahahahaha...eu faço o próximo capítulo daqui p/ sábado! Hihihi!

Poooovo...acho que vcs entenderam, né? Espero que sim! No próximo capítulo as coisas serão vistas a partir da Ginny, ok? Talvez algumas partes desse capítulo também serão explicadas pelo ponto de vista dela, okey?

Beeem...muuuito obrigada pelas reviews! 13! Estou muito emocionada...hehehehehe

Vou fazer um agradecimento coletivo, ok? Por que agora já é quase 4h da manha e daqui a pouco minha irmã vem aqui me bater, por isso devo ser rápida!

**Agradecimentos:**

Lanuxa (obrigada amiga! E adorei o "se morre"...hauahauahauahaua Te adorooo! Beijos!);

Princesa Chi (obrigada pela review, miga:) Sim, o padrinho do Draco é o Snape, logo o marido da Hermione é o Snape...hihi...desculpe, mas é que agora sou fã desse shipper tb...hehehehehe :D Beijões!);

Mione G. Potter RJ (oiiie! Obrigada pela review! Então, pelas minhas contas a fic terá mais 2 ou 3 cap...mas sei lá...quem sabe tenha mais! Hihihi Beijos!);

Lily (obrigada pela review:) Espero que continue gostando! Beijos

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy (Cachorra! Huahauaahauhaua **Vingança por vc já ter me chamado assim**, tah aqui, to respondendo a review, sem estresses, moxa! Huahauaauahaua Espero que goste desse capitulo, com certeza vc vai comentar, senão eu te bato...hauahauahauahaua Beijões! Te adoooro!);

Adrielle (Obrigada pela review! Sério? Vc acha que tenho futuro? Muuuito obrigada+**Emotionada+** heheheehehhhhehe Continua lendo a fic! Beijos!);

Liby Silverpetal (Oie!Obrigada pela review! Até que esse capítulo saiu rapidão neh? Beijos!);

Jullia Malfoy (oie! Obrigada pela review! Sim, só mais 3 ou 2 capítulos e tchau...hehehehe...espero que continue gostando da fic! Beijos!);

Miaka (Oiee! Obrigada pela review! Que bom que gostou da vingança, pensei que ngm ia gostar, já que não foi uma historia, foi soh um parágrafo:D Continua lendo e gostando! Beijos!);

Nocas Lupin R (Oie! Obrigada pela review:D Aqui está o capítulo 7, saiu rapidasso...nunca foi tão rápido assim..hehehehe Espero que continue gostando! Beijos!);

Helo (Oie! Obrigada pela review! Pois é, por ora..por hora? bem...a idéia de sumir está de lado, mas quem sabe se um dia ela volta! Beijos!);

Sandy Mione (oie! Obrigada pela review! Já estava sentindo sua falta por aqui, nos agradecimentos! Sim, sua idéia poderá ser utilizada! Estou aberta a sugestões, com certeza! Espero que continue lendo! Beijos!);

Meliane Snape (olá! obrigada pela review!Sei la, mas o Draco (eu acho) sempre gostou da Gi, apenas é cabeça-dura demais p/ assumir...mas quem sabe agora eles se acertam, né? Ou não...hahahahaha...Beijos!)

Bem, gente, vou-me indo jha! Hehehehhe

Comentem, pleeeeeaaaaseeeeeeeee!

Beijos,

Manu Black


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

**E no capítulo anterior...**

"_Malfoy, eu não te entendo! Você é louco. Falando nisso, eu encontrei isso aqui dentro de uma revista lá na Agência."- disse entregando a ele um envelope._

_Draco abriu o envelope e deu de cara com as fotos que "perdera"._

"_Weasley...eu..."_

"_O quê? Por que você estava com as minhas fotos?"_

"_Olha...eu..."_

"_Eu não entendo! Você me acha horrível e fica andando com minhas fotos por aí. Para quê? Para rir de mim?"_

"_Claro que não."_

"_Então para quê?"_

_Draco a encarou e disse:_

"_Você nem suspeita?"_

"_Não..."- disse Ginny desviando o olhar._

"Pois eu vou facilitar as coisas."- disse beijando-a logo em seguida.

Ginny sentiu os lábios de Draco colarem nos dela e a sua primeira reação foi não corresponder ao beijo. Queria afastar o rapaz para longe e sair correndo dali, mas não conseguia. Sentia seu coração acelerar a cada segundo que o toque se prolongava. Queria sentir o sabor daquele beijo, mesmo que fosse errado e que depois que se separassem continuassem a brigar, por isso correspondeu ao "toque".

Não podia mais negar tudo o que sentia, por isso aprofundou mais o beijo. Passou o dia desviando o olhar de Draco, não podia olha-lo e comprovar que Vanessa tinha razão quando ele a olhava diferente. Não podia se iludir. Mas agora, não conseguia mais resistir, queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, mas tiveram que se separar, pelo simples fato de terem que respirar um pouco.

"Ginevra, eu..."

"Draco, não fala nada, ok?"

"Mas eu tenho que explicar...as fotos..."

"Olha, não precisa. Já sei o que vai dizer, que isso foi um erro, não é? Olha, tudo bem...vou embora, não tenho mais clima para festa. Até amanhã, Draco."- disse saindo.

"Ei, Ginevra, espere! Eu não ia dizer nada disso! E você vai embora a pé?"

"Vou...é um ótimo exercício."- disse sem parar de andar.

"Ginevra, volte aqui!"- disse Draco indo atrás dela.

Ela andou mais rápido e ele teve que correr para alcança-la. Puxou a garota e disse:

"Você não entendeu nada, não é?"- disse Draco um pouco alterado.

"Não entendi o quê?"- falou, ainda evitando o olhar de Draco.

"Que eu estou, de uma maneira totalmente ridícula, apaixonado por você?"

"Malfoy...não brinque com essas coisas..."

"Não é brincadeira."

"Claro que é! Você está dizendo isso porque me viu transformada, mas se eu me lembro bem, hoje mesmo você me chamou de feia."

"Ginevra, escute..."

"Olha, eu vou embora...não quero mais saber..."- e logo em seguida aparatou.

Chegou em casa, tomou banho e sentou-se na escrivaninha. Abriu o diário, mas não teve cabeça para fazer histórias. Não queria que as coisas se resolvessem por causa do seu "poder", queria que tudo se resolvesse normalmente. Fechou o diário e foi dormir, quem sabe amanhã as coisas fossem diferentes.

**!D/G!**

Chegou no Ministério atrasada outra vez. Não foi para a sala de Draco, não queria vê-lo. Entrou na sala que dividia com Vanessa, Rafaela e Anderson, encontrou os amigos aos cochichos.

"Amiga!"- falou Rafaela.

"Oi, gente! Bom dia."- disse sem olhar para os amigos.

"O que foi, Gi?"- disse Vanessa

"Nada...Dormi mal ontem à noite..."

"E o jantar com o Malfoy como foi?"- perguntou Anderson.

"Péssimo."

"Por que?"- insistiu o amigo.

"Olha, eu não quero contar nada a vocês."

"Por quê, Ginny? Não vai me dizer que o Malfoy assumiu que te ama?"- disse Vanessa.

"Ele não me ama..."

"Sei...mas algo aconteceu..."- disse Vanessa olhando a amiga atentamente.

"Tudo bem...aconteceu, mas foi um erro e nunca mais vai acontecer."

"Ah Merlimmmm! O Malfoy te beijou, não foi?"- disse Vanessa empolgada.

"Foi..."

"Eu sabiiiiiiaaaaaa! Eu disse a vocês,"- falou olhando para Anderson e Rafaela-"mas me chamaram de louca!"

"Olha, nem comemore. Não vai acontecer mais nada desse tipo entre eu e o Malfoy."

"Por que? Vocês fazem um belo casal!"

"Não seja ridícula, Vanessa... e também, depois dessa missão eu vou pedir transferência."

"POR QUE?"- falaram os três juntos.

"Porque quero conhecer pessoas novas."

"E para onde você vai?"- disse Rafaela, triste.

"Não sei ainda...Irlanda...ou sei lá...Estados Unidos..."

Todos se calaram e permaneceram assim até o fim do dia, quando Ginny disse:

"Bem, já vou embora. Boa noite para vocês."- disse saindo, sem dar chance aos outros de responderem.

E assim as coisas ficaram durante quase um mês. Draco e Ginny mal se falavam, a garota dirigia a palavra a ele apenas quando necessário (ou seja, quando estavam na Agência), ele às vezes tentava conversar, mas ela o ignorava. Ginny também mal falava com os amigos, mantinha um diálogo "monossilábico" com eles e somente se o assunto fosse a Agência ou o Desfile de Beleza Bruxa.

Faltando um dia para o Desfile, Ginny foi chamada na sala de James. Ele mandou a garota sentar e começou:

"Marie, o desfile é amanhã e Jake me disse que você está se esforçando muito! Mas eu acho que você merece um descanso por tanto trabalho. Que tal jantar comigo hoje? Mas, por favor, é um jantar _a dois_, se é que você me entende."- disse James com cara de tarado. (N.A: huahauahauahua...)

Ginny o olhou com nojo, mas tentou disfarçar o olhar...e disse:

"Claro, James!"

"Pois vá para casa, querida! Vá se arrumar para mim."- disse com uma voz que talvez ele tenha acreditado ser sensual.

A garota concordou e saiu. Foi à procura de Draco e o encontrou no camarim, olhando uma revista:

"Vamos, Malfoy. O Redford me dispensou por hoje."

"Por que? O desfile é amanhã! Ele tinha que fazer você treinar mais!"

"Olha, Malfoy, eu não sei as razões dele, ok? Aqui eu sou cumpro ordens. E, sinceramente, estou cansada de toda essa palhaçada, quando tudo isso acabar eu vou dar graças a Merlim, por não ter que aturar esse maníaco de meia idade e você."

"Tudo bem, Ginevra. Vamos."- disse Draco saindo na frente.

Os dois partiram para o Ministério e mais uma vez nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre eles.

Ginny entrou na sala que dividia com os amigos e disse apenas um:

"Boa tarde."

"Ginny? Você não devia estar na Agência?"- falou Vanessa.

"Sim, mas o tarado de meia idade me mandou ir para casa. Vamos jantar hoje."

"Hm...agora você gosta de homens mais velhos?"- falou Anderson rindo.

"Não, eu apenas quero ver se descubro alguma coisa. Estou cansada de tudo. Não agüento mais essa situação."- disse fechando os olhos para não chorar.

"O que foi, amiga?"- falou Rafaela abraçando Ginny.

"Eu...sou...não agüento mais..."- disse enfim chorando.

"Ah, Ginny, fala... É esse James? Se for, pode dizer, eu vou lá e meto porrada nele!"- disse Vanessa

"Não, não é ele...É o Malfoy."- disse chorando mais.

"O Malfoy? O que ele fez dessa vez?"- disse Vanessa.

"Bem...eu não tenho sossego desde o dia que ele me beijou."

"Eu sabia! Vocês se amam!"- disse Vanessa empolgada, mas vendo a cara de Ginny mudou- "Vocês se amam..."- falou triste.

"Tudo bem, eu não vou negar...talvez seja verdade mesmo, mas como foi acontecer isso, hein?"- disse Ginny chorando mais.

"Amiga, não fica assim."- disse Rafaela.

"Tudo bem, eu vou superar. Quando eu viajar tudo vai mudar."

"Você vai mesmo?"- disse Anderson

"Vou...Gente, tenho que ir...tenho que me arrumar para o jantar com o taradão. Amanhã conto como foi. Amo vocês."- disse abraçando os amigos.

Saiu e foi para casa. Falou rapidamente com a mãe e explicou que tinha um jantar com um dos suspeitos de ser comensal, Molly quis impedir Ginny de ir, mas enfim foi convencida de que tudo sairia bem.

Ginny procurou uma roupa entre as que a Fada tinha dado a ela, além do vestido azul marinho, ela tinha ganho outro...Procurou, mas não achou. Resolveu ir com outro que Jake tinha dado a ela para a apresentação do dia seguinte.

Tomou banho e vestiu-se. Despediu-se da mãe e partiu para a casa de James. Era agora ou nunca.

**!D/G!**

James a conduziu até a sala de jantar enorme e muito bonita. A mesa era normal, ainda bem, porque ela pensou ter visto da outra vez uma mesa que ia de uma ponta a outra do cômodo. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro e James começou:

"Ah, minha linda Marie. Josh sabe que você está aqui?"

"Não. Espero que você me ajude a manter isso em segredo."- disse Ginny sorrindo.

"Melhor assim!Então, vamos ao jantar!"- disse sorrindo.

Os pratos foram servidos e Ginny tentava desviar a conversa para o assunto que martelava sua cabeça desde o dia em que esteve na biblioteca daquela casa. Naquela situação tinha visto inúmeros livros de magia negra, inclusive alguns que ensinavam como trazer mortos de volta a vida. Percebeu que não podia arrancar nenhuma informação de James se ele estivesse sóbrio, logo após o jantar os dois foram para a biblioteca e Ginny pediu ao homem que lhe desse uma dose de whisky de fogo.

"Ah, Marie...que linda noite, não?"- disse o homem se sentando do lado de Ginny.

"Sim, muito bonita..."- disse se levantando e indo até a estante onde estavam os livros de magia negra.

"Você gosta de ler, Marie?"- disse o homem bebendo cada vez mais.

"Adoro!"

"E que tipo de leitura?"

"Variado..."

"E de magia negra, você gosta?"- disse James olhando fixamente para Ginny

Ginny o examinou e resolveu mentir, só assim poderia conseguir algo:

"Sim, acho um assunto fascinante. Você foi comensal da morte?"- disse, se arrependendo depois, devia ter sido mais sutil.

"Sim, mas me inocentaram. E você? Não lembro do seu rostinho..."

"Nunca tive a oportunidade de ser...não tinha idade na época."

"Ah, claro! Então você foi sonserina?Estudou em Hogwarts, não é?"

"Sim, eu fui sonserina e sou até hoje. O Lorde das Trevas não poderia ter sido destruído."

"Concordo! Mas creio que em breve ele voltará."- disse James bebendo cada vez mais.

"Sério? Como?"

"Ah, querida, não posso falar."

"Por que? Juro que não contarei para ninguém, nem para o Josh."

"Você jura mesmo?"

"Juro!"

"Tudo bem. Eu não estou envolvido, realmente não coloco muita fé nisso. É arriscado. Mas Dean, um dos meus sócios na Agência, fará isso. Amanhã!"

"Amanhã?"

"Sim. Na hora do concurso."

"Mas por que na hora do concurso?"

"Não posso dizer."- disse o homem pegando uma garrafa de whisky fechada e abrindo-a.

Ginny foi até ele e resolveu apelar. Merlim, o que faria para resolver aquele caso! Aproximou-se do homem e disse baixinho, perto do ouvido dele:

"Conta...só ficará entre nós..."- disse numa voz sensual.

Ele virou-se para ela e disse:

"Ah, Marie...eu estou me arriscando falando nisso, mas tudo bem...Para o Lorde das Trevas voltar é necessário algumas coisas, entre elas..."- o homem não pôde terminar porque caiu no chão desmaiado.

"Infeliz! Nem para me dizer porquê disso tudo..."- disse Ginny dando um chute no corpo desfalecido do homem.

Ela saiu da casa sem ser vista pelos empregados e aparatou na frente da Toca. Tinha que contar para o Malfoy, mas como faria isso? Teve a resposta quando viu o próprio saindo da sua casa.

"Malfoy?"

"Você."- disse Draco com ódio.

"Sim, eu. E você, o que veio fazer aqui?"

"Vim te procurar, mas infelizmente eu não fui avisado que hoje você tinha um encontro com o Redford."

"Malfoy...olha...eu descobri algumas coisas..."

"Weasley, eu não quero saber-"Para mim já chega! Vim aqui para dizer que as investigações acabaram e que não vai ter mais desfile para você. Pronto."- disse saindo.

"Malfoy, espera! As investigações estão só começando...eu descobri qual deles é o mais envolvido, é o tal Dean."

"Não tem nenhum Dean entre os sócios. Olha Weasley, o Ministério deu por encerrada essa investigação."

"Mas é um erro!"

"Se é ou não é, não sei...apenas não estou mais com você."

"Então é isso?"

"Sim, é isso."

"Tudo bem, Malfoy. Então vá embora! Suma da minha frente!"

"Não, suma você. Você está despedida."

"Não estou. Eu já pedi transferência. Já entreguei a carta à Hermione. E você vai se arrepender, vai ver que eu estava certa."- disse entrando na casa e fechando a porta com força.

Subiu e deitou-se na cama, chorando. Odiava Malfoy, mas ele ia se arrepender! Ah, como ia!

**Nota da Autora**: Ufs...terminei! Gente, não deu p/ postar sábado, vou explicar antes que me apedrejem, meu pai se sentiu mal ontem (sábado), na hora que tava fazendo o capítulo, por isso não terminei a tempo! Desculpem, ok?

Olha, espero que gostem...os próximos dois capítulos terão as visões de Draco e Ginny, ok?

Ah, p/ quem lê O NOIVO DA MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, acho que sai capítulo só depois do final de Poderosa...hehehe...brincadeira...se der sai amanha, ok?

**Agradecimentos (de quem não tinha e-mail ¬.¬)**

**Helo**: oiiiiieeee! Bem, espero que continue gostando da fic... :D HiHiHi...Não sei, mas não gostei mto do cap. 8...hihi...todo bem, eu não gosto de nada, mas blz...hehehehe Beijosss! E obrigada pela review

**Débora**: Postei um poukim atrasada, mas foi o jeito:D Espero que continue gostando e lendo e comentando! Beijos!

**Dark Lolita**: obrigada por comentar:D Espero que continue gostando e lendo! Beijos!

**Lanuxa**: Não foi efeito do álcool, ele realmente a ama! Não precisa me ameaçar, snif...hehehe...postei rápido o capítulo:D Beijões!Te adoooro!

**Meliane Snape: **Oieee! Que bom que vc gostou! Continue lendo, pleeeeaasseeee! Beijosss!

**Miaka**: Vc achou que foi o melhor? Eu nem tinha gostado muito do 7, mas já que você diz...hehehehe...beeeeem...espero que goste desse tb, eu não gostei muito dele.../ Obrigada pela review! Continua lendo, please! Beijos!

Ahhhh 17 reviews! Eu fiquei tão happy! Desde A MEDIADORA, que foi o marco na minha "carreira" hauahauahua, que eh a fic que eu mais amo, que eu não recebo tanta review...por isso não fiquem acanhados de escreverem...meu recorde é 21 reviews em um capítulo se quiserem mandar 30 eu não reclamo...hauahauahua...

Ahhhhh...e ameaça again..se tiver mais de 12 reviews (começando a ficar exigente), eu posto o capítulo IX amanhã (segunda)...entonces...é isso...lembrando que o próximo é o penúltimo :(

Bem, é isso!

Beijos!

Manu Black


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

**E no capítulo anterior:**

"_Você."- disse Draco com ódio._

"_Sim, eu. E você, o que veio fazer aqui?"_

"_Vim te procurar, mas infelizmente eu não fui avisado que hoje você tinha um encontro com o Redford."_

"_Malfoy...olha...eu descobri algumas coisas..."_

"_Não estou mais com você."_

"_Então é isso?"_

"_Sim, é isso."_

"_Tudo bem, Malfoy. Então vá embora! Suma da minha frente!"_

"_Não, suma você. Você está despedida."_

"_Não estou. Eu já pedi transferência. Já entreguei a carta à Hermione. E você vai se arrepender, vai ver que eu estava certa."- disse entrando na casa e fechando a porta com força._

_Subiu e deitou-se na cama, chorando. Odiava Malfoy, mas ele ia se arrepender! Ah, como ia!_

**!D/G!**

Acordou com a cara muito inchada, toda suja de maquiagem, além do vestido que estava todo amassado e um pouco rasgado. Olhou para o lado e viu duas pessoas a sacudindo.

"Amiga?"- disse Rafaela

"Rafa? Nessa? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Amiga, o concurso é daqui a 3hs, nós soubemos o que houve com o Malfoy. Quer dizer, mais ou menos, ele estava possesso hoje. Nos avisou que o caso tinha sido encerrado."- disse Vanessa.

"Imbecil. Eu disse a ele que consegui pistas do caso..."- disse Ginny se sentando na cama.

"Ele disse isso para nós. Por isso estamos aqui! Vamos ajuda-la a prender o taradão."- disse Vanessa.

"Não é bem ele o culpado...é um tal Dean."

"Mas na lista não tinha nenhum Dean...somente James Redford, Leonard Taylor, Colin Smith e John Geller."- disse Rafaela.

"Então não sei meninas, mas eu lembro bem. O Redford disse que esse tal Dean."

"Tudo bem. Vamos fazer assim. Eu vou para o Ministério pesquisar alguma coisa sobre algum Dean que já tenha sido comensal e você ajuda a Ginny na arrumação."- sugeriu Rafaela.

"Safada! Quer voltar para o Ministério, hein?"- disse Vanessa maldosa.

"Olha aqui...não é isso que você está pensando..."

"Não, né? Por favor! Eu vi vocês dois juntos!"- disse Vanessa rindo.

"O quê? De quem vocês estão falando?"- disse Ginny sem entender.

"Do Anderson. Os dois tão de namoro."- falou Vanessa gargalhando logo em seguida.

"Pára! Não é nada disso!"- falou Rafaela envergonhada.

"Ah, que besteira! Por que vocês não assumem logo?"- disse Vanessa.

Rafaela olhou a amiga com mágoa e disse:

"Não há nada entre nós dois. Agora eu tenho que ir. Qualquer coisa eu mando uma coruja."- disse aparatando logo em seguida.

Enquanto Vanessa tentava dar um jeito no vestido (quase) destruído da amiga, Ginny tomava banho e tentava tirar os quilos de maquiagem borrada que estava no seu rosto.

Faltava 1h para o concurso quando as duas terminaram. As duas aparataram no local em que o desfile ia ser realizado. Vanessa despediu-se da amiga e disse que estaria na platéia caso algo acontecesse. Ginny seguiu para o camarim. Estava pronta para arrasar. E não era no sentindo "figurado" da palavra.

**!D/G!**

Draco estava sentado em sua cadeira na Sala do Chefe de Aurores quando Rafaela e Anderson entraram no local, sem nem mesmo baterem na porta.

"O que vocês fazem aqui? Enlouqueceram?"- disse Draco disposto a descarregar sua raiva nos dois.

"Malfoy."- falou Anderson

"Nós conseguimos."

"O quê? Conseguiram cair para cima?"

"Não. Muito melhor que isso!"- disse Rafaela.

"Sim, muito mesmo!"- concordou Anderson.

"Falem logo, por Merlim!"

"A gente."- começou Rafaela.

"Descobriu quem é."- disse Anderson.

"Esse tal Dean."- finalizou a garota.

"O Dean que a Weasley falou? Com ordem de quem vocês fizeram isso?"

"Olha, Malfoy, sinceramente! Eu não sou de ficar brava, mas você está conseguindo! A Ginny tem razão! Existe esse Dean. Dean é o nome verdadeiro dele. Dean Lee. Ele foi comensal da morte, foi inocentado, mas nunca mais usou o nome verdadeiro. Hoje ele usa outro nome, claro. Ele é o tal John Geller."- disse Rafaela.

"Sim, realmente ele foi comensal, mas como vocês descobriram que ele é o tal Dean?"

"Ora, Malfoy você acha que somos burros?"- perguntou Anderson.

Draco não respondeu, apenas olhou os dois.

"Mas não somos, ok? Nós pegamos uma foto de cada sócio e comparamos com as de alguns comensais que foram inocentados ou que foram dados como mortos. E o resultado foi esse!"- disse Anderson.

"Estou impressionado."

Os dois aurores sorriram satisfeitos e Draco completou:

"Estou impressionado com tanta idiotice. Vocês nem deviam ter procurado nada sobre Dean, a Weasley está blefando. Ela é uma incompetente que só sabe se agarrar com velhos tarados. Agora, antes que eu demita vocês, SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE!"

Os dois continuaram na sala e Draco continuou:

"Estão me desfiando?"

"Não."- disseram os dois.

"Pois saibam que estão demitidos."

"Melhor. Assim agora podemos ir ajudar a Ginny. Vamos, Anderson. O concurso começa em 40min."- disse Rafaela puxando o braço do rapaz.

Os dois saíram da sala e Draco fitou a porta por muito tempo, até que decidiu:

"Vou para casa. Não tem mais nada o que fazer aqui."

**!D/G!**

Ginny tremia só de pensar que em poucos minutos apareceria, só de biquíni, em público. Via Jake encher seu rosto de maquiagem e dizer várias coisas, mas ela não entendia nada. Sua cabeça estava voltada para Draco e sua infinita teimosia.

Ainda tinha esperanças que Draco voltaria e pediria perdão por ter sido idiota, infantil, imbecil, imaturo, mas agora, faltando menos de 5min para iniciar o desfile sentia seu coração apertar ao constatar que Draco sempre foi o que ela achou, sem tirar nenhum defeitinho sequer.

"Marie?"- disse Jake.

"Oi."

"Vai começar. Boa sorte, amiga! Você está linda!"- disse abraçando a moça.

Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento e foi atrás das outras modelos.

"Hey, querida, você não pode ir assim."- disse Jake.

Ginny olhou para o próprio corpo e se viu de roupão. Tirou a peça e ficou vestida (ou quase) com uma roupa minúscula. Encolheu-se atrás de uma modelo mais alta do que ela uns 20 metros e seguiu para o palco.

Olhou para o público. Estava lotado. Pôde ver três cabeças acenando para ela, reconheceu como sendo Rafaela, Vanessa e Anderson. Sorriu um pouco e "desfilou", sempre se escondendo atrás das modelos.

O apresentador, ou algo parecido com isso, apareceu assim que as modelos pararam de circular. E Ginny não podia estar mais apavorada. O apresentador era o safado-Redford.

"Boa noite!"- disse com o sorriso de tarado de sempre.

Ele falou várias coisas, mas Ginny não entendeu a metade, a não ser pelo final que foi:

"Bem, vamos para nossa primeira eliminatória! De 50 candidatas só ficarão 10. Então, garotas"- disse olhando as modelos, em especial, Ginny- "cruzem os dedos."

Ele pegou um papel e disse:

"A primeira classificada é...Emily Kelly!"

A platéia aplaudiu, Ginny pôde ouvir algumas vaias e teve vontade de rir, só os amigos mesmo para faze-la rir num momento desse. Olhou para o público procurando alguém suspeito ou alguém de cabelos pretos (antes loiros) e alto, quando ouviu seu (suposto) nome.

"E por fim, Marie Simpson!"

Ela olhou para James e para as outras garotas sem entender, até que o tarado disse:

"Venha, Marie. Você passou para a próxima fase."

Ginny sorriu e olhou para os amigos. Eles gritavam e aplaudiam.

Ela saiu junto com as outras nove garotas e foi se vestir para a próxima apresentação.

**!D/G!**

Chegou em casa e jogou-se no sofá. Pegou as fotos que ainda estavam no seu bolso e olhou novamente. Por que aquela cabeça de fósforo era tão teimosa? E, pensando bem, por que ele era tão teimoso? Por que não podiam e entender de uma vez?

Lembrou-se das informações que Rafaela e Anderson tinham dado a ele. Realmente, pensando bem, nunca teve contato com o tal John Geller, ele era o mais reservado de todos os outros sócios. E se realmente ele tivesse culpa? Tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa sobre Dean Lee, da época em que era espião.

Dean era o comensal preferido de Voldemort, depois de Lúcio. E se não estava enganado os três fizeram um acordo antes da queda do "Lorde", se um dos dois sobrevivesse traria o "Mestre" de volta.

Então, talvez, Ginny não tivesse tão errada assim...mas se ele voltasse iria ferir o orgulho que ele preservava há anos. Olhou o relógio. O desfile tinha começado há dez minutos. Pensou mais um pouco e decidiu:

"Eu vou, mesmo que a Weasley não mereça."

E dizendo isso aparatou.

**!D/G!**

Agora vestia um biquíni, curtíssimo, minúsculo, duvidava muito que fosse do seu tamanho. Tentou protestar, mas Jake fingia não ouvi-la falando. O desfile começou novamente e mais uma vez ela se apresentou em público quase nua. Deu graças a Merlim quando disseram que agora ela vestiria a roupa de noite, ou seja, o vestido quase destruído.

Jake arranjou outra peça mais bonita e totalmente inteira, sem nenhum amasso. Ela vestiu e agora não se importava em aparecer daquele jeito, afinal suas "curvas" e suas pernas um pouco curtas não estariam a mostra.

Ouviu a voz de James, falando:

"Agora vamos falar com a Marie Simpson!"

Ela entrou e sorrindo para a platéia acenou. Olhou para o local em que os amigos estavam antes e viu uma quarta cabeça, de cabelos pretos e mais alta do que os outros. Não podia ser? Ele tinha voltado?

James perguntava coisas sobre a vida dela e ela respondia com monossílabos, sem desviar o olhar de onde estavam as cabeças conhecidas. Via Draco fazendo alguns gestos, mas não entendia nenhum. Enfim foi dispensada por James e seguiu para o camarim novamente.

Jake mostrou um outro vestido para ela, caso ela passasse para a próxima fase. Tinha que passar, mas duvidava muito que isso acontecesse depois da "entrevista". Estava pensando no que fazer para ir até o fim, quando ouviu a voz de Jake:

"Querido, você não pode entrar!"

"Claro que posso. Eu sou o noivo dela, saia da frente!"- disse empurrando o homem para o lado.

"Josh?"- disse

"Eu mesmo. Você poderia me deixar sozinho com a minha noiva?"- falou para Jake.

"Tudo bem, mas volto em dois minutos."- disse saindo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?"- falou sussurrando.

"Vim te salvar."

"Não preciso, ok?"

"Ora, vamos. Precisa sim!"

"Não preciso!"

"Claro que precisa!"

"Malfoy, vai para a p"

"Marie, venha, já vão dá a classificação."- disse Jake entrando

"Boa sorte, querida."- disse beijando Ginny (**N.A**: não é beijo desentupidor, é beijo de leve...oia a mente suja...hehehehehe)

"Não é hora para isso, ok? Venha, Marie!"- disse Jake puxando Ginny.

Ela entrou no palco novamente e James foi dizendo os nomes. Novamente, não prestou atenção, somente no final:

"Marie Simpson!"

Ela o olhou e ele sorriu. Tinha passado. Ou por seus atributos ou por James, não interessava. Foi para junto das classificadas e entrou no camarim de novo:

"Jake, pode me dar um minuto com o meu noivo aqui?"- disse apontando para Draco.

Jake a olhou magoado e saiu.

"Malfoy, da próxima vez que você me beijar, você vai se arrepender."

"Vou mesmo. A cada beijo tenho que escovar os dentes mil vezes."

"Idiota. Agora sai, eu tenho que me vestir."- disse empurrando ele para fora e puxando Jake para dentro do camarim.

Vestiu-se e deixou que o homem a maquiasse de novo. Tentou colher alguma informação, mas Jake só sabia falar de maquiagem/concurso/primeiro lugar. Enfim foi chamada e ficou aguardando junto com as outras garotas. Viu James conversando com um outro homem, e se aquele fosse o tal Dean? Puxou Draco, o qual estava do lado dela e disse sussurrando:

"Malfoy, quem é aquele ali com o Redford?"

Draco olhou para os dois e disse:

"É o tal John Geller ou Dean Lee."- respondeu

"E o que ele está segurando?"

"Parece uma faixa. Acho que é a faixa da vencedora."

"Merlim! Como eu não pensei antes? A faixa é"

"Entrando, meninas. Já vai começar."- disse um homem a empurrando, afastando-a de Draco

Draco a olhava sem entender as mímicas que ela fazia.

Merlim, a faixa era chave de portal. A vencedora seria transportada para outro lugar.

Entrou no palco e fez o último "passeio" pelo palco. Quando todas as classificadas estavam em fileira, James entrou:

"Bem, agora vamos ao resultado. E em quinto lugar... Anne Giffin."

A garota sorriu e foi levada para um canto.

Ginny olhava Draco e tentava apontar a faixa, mas o rapaz não entendia. Até que James disse:

"Em segundo lugar... ou é a Marie ou é a Christina."- disse rindo.

Ginny nem tinha percebido que só tinha ficado as duas ali.

"Em segundo lugar, Marie Simpson!"- disse Redford.

Ginny recebeu uma faixa e assim como as demais, foi levada para o canto. Não podia deixar que a vencedora fosse transportada para outro lugar. Se conhecia bem os rituais para trazer de volta Voldemort, sabia que tinha sangue e morte para ele viver novamente.

Correu em direção a mulher que trazia a faixa e a empurrou. Por um milagre, Draco pareceu entender o que Ginny dizia e correu até ela, os dois pegaram a faixa ao mesmo tempo e em poucos segundos a sensação de serem puxados pelo umbigo tomou conta dos dois.

**!D/G!**

Nota da Autora: HaHaHa...e aí? Gostaram? O quê? Não acreditam que Tia Manu irá parar aqui? Querem me matar? Huahauhauahua... escutando o barulho das pedras vindo em minha direção hahahahahah! Calma, povo, foi só para assustar!

**!D/G!**

Ginny sentiu o corpo ir de encontro ao chão. Olhou para os lados e viu que estava em uma casa, em uma Mansão. Pegou a varinha e levantou-se. Viu Draco ainda deitado e disse:

"Levanta, Malfoy."

"Onde nós estamos?"

"E eu que sei?"

Draco se levantou e antes que pudessem se mexer de novo, ouviram uma voz:

"Ora, ora, quem está aqui."

Os dois se viraram e viram James sorrindo para eles.

"James?"- falou Ginny

"Eu mesmo, querida!"

"Mas você disse..."

"Eu menti, _amor_. Ou você é tão ingênua, assim? Que bom vê-la aqui, só não achei necessário trazer seu noivinho. Não vamos precisar dele, por isso... _Petrificus Totalus._"- disse apontando a varinha para Draco.

O corpo de Draco caiu no chão e James disse:

"Pronto. Agora, vamos."- disse virando-se.

"_Expe_"- falou Ginny apontando para as costas dele.

"_Protego."_- disse virando-se rapidamente- "Querida, esperava mais de você. Agora, vamos."- disse puxando o braço de Ginny e levando-a até a biblioteca.

"Por que você mentiu para mim?"

"Ora, vamos e você, não mentiu para mim?"- disse a olhando com malícia.

"Claro que não."

"Não, _Srta. Weasley_?"

"Meu nome é Marie."

"Weasley, você não me engana. Eu sabia que era você e o Malfoy, mas deixei que essa farsa durasse, mas essas brincadeirinhas de criança me cansam, por isso vamos acabar logo com isso."

"Ei, o que você vai fazer comigo?"

"Querida, é indolor...eu acho que é, afinal nunca fui atingido por um _Avada_."

"Eeeeiiiii! Como assim, por que vai me matar?"- disse nervosa.

"Você não esperava ficar viva, não é? E para o Lorde das Trevas voltar é necessário sangue. Sangue de uma virgem."

"Ah, querido, desculpe, mas o meu não vai servir."- disse mentindo.

"Claro que vai, Weasley. O seu é ideal, além de virgem, é ingênua...melhor que esse tipo não tem!"

"Olha, querido, não interessa a você se sou virgem ou não, mas já que minha vida está em jogo, eu digo, para sua informação eu não sou virgem. Nem mesmo do signo de virgem eu sou, ok?"

"Weasley, Weasley, eu posso ver nos seus olhos o medo...e a mentira."- disse apontando a varinha pra Ginny.

"Eeeeeiii...tudo bem...pode me matar...mas eu posso escrever uma carta de despedida para minha família?"

"Claro que não!"

"Como não? É meu último desejo!"- disse desesperada.

James a olhou e enfim disse:

"Tudo bem."- pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e disse-" Mas seja rápida."

"Olha, dá para você sair? Não posso me concentrar com você aqui."

"Weasley, se você pretende fugir."

"Querido, alô? Aqui não tem janelas e creio que sua casa está, nesse momento, protegida, logo eu não posso aparatar, não é?"

"Sim. Que seja. Weasley, eu vou, mas volto em dez minutos."

Ginny concordou e o homem saiu.

Olhou o papel e pensou em uma história. Não teria tempo para histórias. Droga droga droga! Ia morrer!

Pensou pensou e nada...ouviu a maçaneta mexer e escreveu rápido:

_Quando ele apontar a varinha para mim, ela se transformará em um buquê de rosas. _

_Se ele tentar me matar por meio de violência, não vai ter força. As mãos e os pés ficarão travados como se estivessem algemados._

_O Draco vai acordar logo e vai chamar reforço._

_E por um dia eu desejo que o Draco não minta para mim, me fale só a verdade, mas isso pode ser amanhã. _

James entrou na sala e disse:

"Terminou, Weasley?"- Ginny balançou a cabeça afirmativamente-"Certo, agora vamos ao que interessa."- disse apontando a varinha para ela, no mesmo instante, com um estalo, a varinha se transformou em um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas.

"Mas o que é isso?"- disse o homem.

"Oh...você é mágico, James? Tão romântico!"-disse Ginny gargalhando

"Sua vadiazinha!"- falou com os braços esticados para Ginny, mas na mesma hora parou. Como se fosse uma estátua. Ficou duro, sem se mexer. Só mexia a boca e os olhos- "O que você fez, Weasley?"- disse revoltado

"Segredo, querido!"- falou rindo.

Em poucos minutos Draco entrou na biblioteca junto com outros aurores, inclusive Rafaela, Anderson e Vanessa. Os amigos se abraçaram e Ginny viu Draco lendo o pergaminho que ela tinha escrito, de repente, gritou:

"_Accio_ pergaminho"- a folha veio parar em sua mão.

"Weasley, o que você fez?"

"Não interessa."- disse amassando o pergaminho.

"Weasley, vou pegar esse pergaminho por bem ou por mal."- disse Draco.

Ginny, num ato de loucura, pegou o pergaminho e simplesmente o engoliu.

"Pronto. Agora você não pega mais."

"Weasley, está demitida..."

"Lembra? Eu já pedi transferência. Tchau Malfoy."- falou saindo.

Chegou em casa e começou a chorar. Não, não estava triste por causa do caso, enfim tinha resolvido tudo. Estava triste por Draco, pensou que tudo ia se resolver, mas se enganara. Agora, tudo o que tinha a fazer era arrumar as malas e avisar aos Weasleys que ia para a Suécia.

**Nota da Autora**: Agora sim! Aeee! Espero que tenham gostado:D Esse capítulo saiu grandão, pensei que não ia sair desse tamanho!

Bem, espero que não fiquem raivosinhos, mas hoje não vou responder review. Pelo simples motivo de ser 07h26min e eu não ter dormido ainda... :( Espero que vocês me desculpem...no próximo eu agradeço, ok?

Beijos e comentem, por favoooooor!

Manu Black


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Acordou no outro dia muito tarde. Levantou-se da cama e olhou-se no espelho. Estava acabada. Lavou o rosto e depois de muito tempo pôde ver seu rosto de sempre no espelho. Sentou-se na escrivaninha e pegou o velho diário, abriu numa página em branco e escreveu:

_A Cinderela voltará a ser gata borralheira, com seus cabelos ruivos de sempre e as roupas de antes. _

Fechou o diário e olhou-se de novo no espelho do banheiro. Estava ruiva, como antes. Foi até o guarda-roupa e procurou as roupas que a "fada" tinha dado a ela, não tinha mais nenhuma lá.

Enfim voltou para o banheiro e tomou banho demoradamente, não tinha pressa nenhuma, afinal não tinha que trabalhar, só ia ao Ministério pegar as coisas que ainda estavam lá.

Quando desceu para tomar o café já estava perto do almoço, procurou pela mãe e a encontrou na cozinha.

"Bom dia, mamãe."

"Bom dia, filha. Não vai trabalhar hoje?"

"Vou, quer dizer...mamãe...eu...bem..."- disse olhando os próprios pés.

"O que foi? Não vai me dizer que agora tem que raspar a cabeça? Ou fazer uma tatuagem?"

"Não, mamãe! É que eu pedi transferência para o Ministério da Suécia."

"O QUÊ?"

"Calma, mamãe. É temporário, em breve eu volto."

"Como você faz isso com sua mãe? Já não basta o Gui, o Carlinhos, os gêmeos vivendo em outros países?"

"Mamãe, é para o meu bem. Se a senhora quer me ver feliz, deixe-me ir, sem reclamações. Eu preciso desse tempo longe."

Molly a olhou e não falou mais, voltou para os seus afazeres e Ginny disse:

"Tudo bem, tenho que ir ao Ministério. De noite a gente conversa, ok?"

Quando chegou no Ministério recebeu os cumprimentos de várias pessoas, muitas que nem conhecia, parabenizando-a pelo desempenho na missão. Depois de muito tempo conseguiu chegar na sala em que trabalhava e encontrou as amigas cochichando, como sempre:

"Vocês só sabem fazer isso?"

"Ah, Ginny! Não fala isso! Quase que a gente perde nosso emprego, mas o Malfoy resolveu nos readmitir."- disse Rafaela.

"Ah é? O que deu nele? Não é típico de Malfoy reconsiderar..."

"Não sei...talvez ele queira que você fique também..."- falou Vanessa

"Nem que ele me pedisse de joelhos."

"Ginny, a Hermione quer falar com você."- disse Anderson entrando na sala.

"O que ela quer?"

"Não sei, ela apenas mandou eu te chamar."

"Ok. Volto já."- disse Ginny indo para a sala de Hermione.

Bateu na porta e um tempo depois, Hermione disse:

"Entre."

"O Anderson disse que você queria falar comigo."- falou Ginny entrando na sala.

"Sim, sente-se, Gi."- falou Hermione indicando a cadeira de frente a ela.

"E então?"

"Bem, eu recebi esse pedido de transferência ontem."- disse Hermione.

"Sim..."

"Você quer ir para a Suécia. Agora, o que eu quero saber é por quê."

"São problemas pessoais, Hermione..."

"Pessoais? E eu não posso saber? Não sou mais sua amiga?"

"Claro que você é minha amiga, mas esse problema é tão pessoal que não posso dizer a ninguém."- disse Ginny

Hermione a olhou durante alguns segundos, até dizer:

"Tudo bem, mas você entregou o pedido de transferência no lugar errado. Isso não é comigo. É com o seu chefe, Draco Malfoy."

"Ah não, não diz isso!"- disse Ginny com voz de quem ia chorar em cinco segundos.

"É a verdade, Gi. Tome, leve isso ao Malfoy. E boa sorte na Suécia."- disse entregando os papéis para Ginny.

Ginny saiu da sala da amiga e foi direto para a sala do Chefe, bateu na porta e ouviu a voz de Draco:

"Entre."

"Malfoy, vim entregar meus papéis de transferência."- disse estendendo os papéis para ele.

"Bom dia para você também, Weasley."

"Malfoy, não enche. Pega logo esses papéis."

"Para que a pressa? Sente-se aí."

"Olha, vou deixar aqui, ta? Depois você olha."- disse virando-se para a porta.

"Espera, Weasley, eu preciso falar com você."

"Malfoy, nós não temos mais nada para conversar, ok?"- disse enfim saindo

Voltou para a sala que dividia com os amigos.

"Então, o que a Hermione queria?"- disse Vanessa

"Dizer que meu pedido de transferência tinha que ser entregue ao Malfoy."

"E aí?"- falou Rafaela animada

"E aí que entreguei e vim embora."

"Ginny, você vai deixar que sua teimosia e seu orgulho a impeça de ser feliz?"- falou Vanessa.

"Não sei do que você está falando. Agora, com licença, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas."- disse encerrando o assunto.

Guardou as coisas em uma caixa e depois de muito tempo (não tinha muitas coisas lá, mas guardou tudo em câmera lenta porque estava triste por ter de deixar o Ministério) terminou.

"Já vou, amigos. Não pensem que eu não vou querer que escrevam só por que estou em outro país. Quero cartas todos os dias."- disse quase chorando.

"Eu te odeio."- falou Vanessa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Tudo bem, amiga, mas não minta, ok?"- disse abraçando a garota e chorando junto com ela.

Em seguida despediu-se de Rafaela e Anderson e disse:

"E vocês, quando resolverem se acertar, me convidem para o casamento, por favor."

Os dois fingiram não ouvir e saíram de fininho.

"Ginny, por que você não vai lá em casa hoje?"- disse Vanessa- "Vamos fazer uma despedida, só eu, você e o casalzinho."- disse rindo.

"Tudo bem, mas só nós, hein?"

"Claro, querida!"

Ginny saiu e Vanessa pegou um pergaminho que estava embaixo de um livro. Pegou a pena e fez um "X" onde tinha escrito:

"_Convidar Ginny para festa."_

"_Dizer que a festa é particular."_

Olhou para o pergaminho e viu a próxima coisa a ser feita:

"_Convidar o Malfoy."_

Seria mais difícil, mas conseguiria. E ou eles se entendiam dessa vez ou eles se entendiam dessa vez.

**!D/G!**

Escutou uma batida na porta e disse:

"Entre."

Não era quem ele esperava...

"Malfoy, quero falar com você."- disse Vanessa se sentando.

"Neubaner, eu não tenho nada para falar. Com ninguém."- disse.

"Comigo pode não ter, mas você sabe que tem a falar com a Ginny. Não vou me meter, quer dizer, mais ou menos. Hoje, lá em casa, vou fazer uma reunião de despedida para a Gi e você está convidado."

"E quem disse que eu vou?"

"Não precisa dizer. Eu sei que você vai. Está aqui o endereço."- disse entregando um pedaço de pergaminho e saindo logo em seguida.

Draco olhou o papel e pensou se deveria ou não ir. Ginny o odiava, então para quê ir? Não, não iria, ficaria em casa, era o melhor que tinha a fazer.

**!D/G!**

Ginny chegou em casa e foi para o quarto. Jogou as coisas no chão e foi até o guarda roupa atrás de uma roupa descente. Olhou tudo, mas não tinha nenhuma. Teria que recorrer à fada madrinha. Foi até a escrivaninha e escreveu:

_Quando eu abrir o guarda-roupa outra vez, vou encontrar um vestido de festa e sapatos também!_

Fechou o diário e foi até o móvel. Abriu-o e encontrou um vestido longo de cor rosa claro e um sapato da mesma cor.

Pronto, já tinha roupa, agora poderia descansar um pouco antes de ir. Deitou-se na cama e deixou o corpo relaxar.

**!D/G!**

"Ginny!"- disse a voz

Nada.

"GIIIIIINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"- gritou a voz.

"O quê é?"- falou se sentando na cama.

"Vamos nos arrumar, amiga!"- disse Vanessa puxando-a pelo braço.

"O quê? Por que você está aqui e não lá na sua casa?"

"Porque tenho que te deixar linda! Você já é, mas vai ficar muuuito mais!"- disse puxando Ginny para o banheiro.

"Nessa, para quê tudo isso? É só uma reunião, não é?"- disse sonolenta.

"É, mas você tem que arrasar!"- disse Vanessa

"E quem ficou lá na sua casa?"

"A Rafa e o Andy, deixei os pombinhos a sós."- falou rindo.

Ginny enfim acordou e Vanessa pôde fazer seu trabalho. Horas depois, Ginny estava arrumada e o mínimo que se podia dizer é que ela estava linda.

As duas partiram para a casa de Vanessa e Ginny não pôde acreditar quando viu a casa cheia de gente.

"Vanessa, explique-se."- disse apontando para a multidão que dançava alegremente na sala da Mansão.

"Ginny, não estou ouvindo. Vou me arrumar. Divirta-se, amiga."- disse Vanessa saindo (quase) correndo.

A garota tentou dançar também, mas não estava "no clima". Procurou por Anderson e Rafaela, encontrou os dois, mas não quis interromper o que eles estavam fazendo. A última coisa que queria era segurar vela.

Andou mais um pouco e encontrou a última pessoa que esperava encontrar:

"Rony?"

"Oi, maninha."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"A Vanessa me convidou."

"Como assim?"

"Ela foi lá em casa falar com você, nós conversamos um pouco e ela me convidou para a festa. Legal, né? Você sabe dizer se ela tem namorado?"

"Não tem."

"Que bom."- disse Rony muito feliz

Ginny o olhou com raiva e saiu. Não ia ficar no meio daqueles loucos. E pensar que aquilo era uma festa de despedida para ela. Ridículos. Andou pelo jardim da Mansão, olhou para uma árvore e viu um balanço. Sempre adorou balanços, por isso foi até lá e sentou-se. Empurrou um pouco com os pés e depois parou.

Relembrou o último mês com Draco e sentiu uma tristeza tomar conta de si. Chorou um pouco até ouvir passos vindo em direção a ela. Devia ser Vanessa. Limpou as lágrimas e continuou virada. Até que sentiu alguém respirando próximo ao seu ouvido.

**!D/G!**

Draco chegou em casa, sentou-se em uma poltrona e olhou, pela milésima vez, o pedaço de pergaminho que Vanessa tinha lhe dado. Se fosse, não perderia nada, o mínimo que podia ouvir era um não. Mas se não fosse? Teria perdido a última oportunidade de viver o que estava sentindo. Era melhor dizer que tinha tentando, não é?

Olhou o relógio e viu que ainda dava tempo. Levantou-se e foi para a tal festa.

Achou o endereço facilmente o difícil foi achar Ginny no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Depois de ter andado por toda a casa, olhou no jardim e a encontrou sentada no balanço.

Aproximou-se lentamente e disse, sussurrando no ouvido dela:

"Oi."

**!D/G!**

"Oi."- ouviu a voz de Draco.

Virou-se assustada e disse:

"O que faz aqui?"

"A Neubaner me convidou."

"Eu não acredito! E por que você veio?"- disse com raiva

"Porque eu tenho que falar com você."

"Mas eu não quero falar com você."- disse se virando.

"Weasley, eu não vim aqui à toa."- disse ficando de frente para Ginny

"Não vou ouvir."- disse colocando as mãos nos ouvidos.

Draco puxou as mãos dela e as segurou com força.

"Weasley, não seja infantil."

"Solta Malfoy. Está me machucando, vou ficar marcada e você vai ver. Vou dizer que você me assediou e depois me bateu."

"Diga, Weasley. Fale o que quiser, eu não ligo, ok?"- disse Draco sem soltar o braços da garota

Ginny não falou nada e Draco continuou:

"Hoje eu tentei falar, mas você não quis ouvir. Por isso, apenas escute e depois, se quiser, me mate, ok?"- a garota não respondeu e Draco continuou-"Tudo começou no maldito dia que eu resolvi voltar para cá, eu poderia muito bem ter continuado na Irlanda, eu gostava de lá, não tinha amigos, não tinha ninguém e isso me fazia feliz. As coisas por aqui não são diferentes, mas agora eu tenho isso que me deixa atormentado, só de pensar que estou sentindo. Pedi ao meu padrinho, Severo, para dar um jeito de eu ser transferido. Consegui. Pensei que as coisas seriam como antes, mas agora eu vejo que errei muito. Nunca devia ter saído da Irlanda. E você, Weasley, pode se perguntar o porquê, não é?"- Ginny concordou e ele continuou- "Porque eu te conheci e a partir do momento que eu coloquei os pés naquela sala de reunião eu quis voltar para a minha vida de antes, eu sabia que daquele momento em diante tudo mudaria. Por causa de você."

"Agora eu sou a culpada dos seus problemas mentais?"- disse Ginny quase chorando.

"Não, a sua única culpa é me fazer sentir assim."

"Assim como?"- falou Ginny

"Assim...bobo...apaixonado..."- falou Draco sem jeito.

"Quê?"- falou Ginny

"Sim...apaixonado...eu diria que é mais do que isso...eu acho que eu te amo."- falou Draco baixando os olhos.

Ginny o olhou e tentou ver algum traço de ironia, não achou. Então lembrou do que tinha escrito no pergaminho que engolira no dia anterior:

"_E por um dia eu desejo que o Draco não minta para mim, me fale só a verdade..."_

Então...talvez fosse verdade...

"Draco, eu...eu não sei como acreditar nisso. Você me humilhou durante esse tempo."

"Eu sei, Ginevra, mas eu não queria dizer isso. Era uma forma que eu encontrava de me defender..."

"Não sei, Draco..."- disse Ginny desviando o olhar.

"Tudo bem."- disse Draco se levantando e estendendo a mão para Ginny- "Eu vou fazer uma coisa que Malfoys nunca fariam em sã consciência, por isso, aproveite."

Ginny aceitou a mão que ele estendia e perguntou:

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Você quer dançar comigo?"

"Alô? Malfoy não tem musica aqui."- disse rindo.

"Eu dou um jeito nisso."- disse Draco a enlaçando pela cintura.

Ginny riu um pouco e decidiu contribuir com a loucura de Draco. Colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o ouviu cantar, em uma voz lenta, próximo ao seu ouvido:

**_"Can this be true? _**

_**Tell me can this be real?**_

_**How can I put into words what I feel?**_

_**My life was complete **_

_**I thought I was whole**_

_**Why do I feel like I'm losing control?**_

_**Never thought that love could feel like this**_

_**And you changed my world with just one kiss**_

_**How can it be that right here with me?**_

Theres an angel **It's a miracle"**

Draco parou um pouco e Ginny sentiu arrepios pelo corpo todo.

"_**Your love is like a river**_

_**Peaceful and deep**_

_**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I know that its true,**_

_**God must have spent a little more time on you"**_

O rapaz fez mais uma pausa e Ginny sentiu o corpo tremer, nao podia acreditar que logo ele estava fazendo isso.

"_**In all of creations all things great and small**_

_**You are the one that surpasses them all**_

_**More precious than any diamond or pearl**_

_**They broke the mold when you came in this world**_

_**And I'm trying hard to figure out**_

_**Just how I ever did without**_

_**The warmth of your smile**_

_**The heart of a child**_

_**That's deep inside**_

Makes me purified" 

Ginny apertou mais o abraço e Draco continuou:

"**_Never thought that love could feel like this_**

_**And you changed my world with just one kiss**_

_**How can it be that right here with me?**_

_**Theres an angel**_ **It's a miracle**

_**Your love is like a river**_

_**Peaceful and deep**_

_**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I know that it's true,**_

God must have spent a little more time… … on you" Quando Draco disse a última palavra Ginny estava com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. 

"O que foi? Eu canto mal?"- disse Draco olhando para ela e rindo nervosamente.

"Não, eu apenas fiquei feliz. Foi lindo."- disse sorrindo.

Draco aproximou-se do rosto de Ginny e foi dando pequenos beijos nos locais em que as lágrimas tinham passado. Parou quando ia beija-la na boca. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que sem agüentar mais Ginny juntou os lábios num beijo.

**Nota da Autora**: Oien! Gente! Esse não é o último capítulo! Eeeee! Vcs não gostaram? Queria que fosse o último para não me aturarem mais? Snif...hahahaha...(louca, ri e chora ao mesmo tempo), weeell...o próximo é o ultimo! Hihihi!Prometo!

Se tiver mais de 20 reviews tem NC...hohohoho...começando a ficar exigente...

Gente, a musica é God Must Have Spent a Little More time On You, do N Sync...hihihi...a tradução, se quiserem, coloco no próximo capítulo! Nao achei nenhuma tradução digna... :(

**Agradecimentos (de quem não tinha email)**

LariMalfoy: Oie! Nem demorei, está aqui o capítulo! Hihi! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

Naty: Oiiie! Minha fic boa? Ah...obrigada...hihihihi! Espero que continue achando isso! Beijos!

Meliane Snape: Oiee! Que bom que gostou do cap! Continua lendo! Beijos!

Helo: Oiii:0) Obrigada pela review! Continua lendo! Beijões!

Miaka: Oieeee:o) Continua lendo! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

Então, é isso...20 reviews, hein...hahahahahaha

Beijos!

Manu Black


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Separaram-se depois de algum tempo, Draco a encarou e disse:

"Vamos sair daqui?"- sussurrou no ouvido de Ginny

Ginny balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e segundos depois, os dois aparataram.

"Onde nós estamos?"- disse Ginny olhando em volta.

Com certeza estavam em um apartamento muito luxuoso. Na sala.

"No meu apartamento."

"E por que você me trouxe para cá?" - disse Ginny desviando o olhar.

"Por nenhum motivo especial... queria apenas ficar mais à vontade com você."- disse Draco se sentando no sofá e apontando o lugar vazio ao seu lado para Ginny.

"Sei..."- disse Ginny desconfiada, sentando do lado do rapaz.

Os dois ficaram calados. Ginny olhava para todos os lados, menos para Draco. O rapaz olhava Ginny pelo canto do olho. Os dois não sabiam o que dizer...Draco foi o primeiro a arriscar:

"E então, Weasley, agora que você é minha namorada..."

"Como é?" – falou Ginny cruzando os braços, finalmente olhando Draco.

"Sim...minha namorada."

"Como? Eu não ouvi nenhum pedido!"- disse Ginny.

"E nem espere que eu o faça."- disse Draco sorrindo cinicamente.

"Você é um idiota."

"Posso até ser, mas já não acha demais tudo que fiz hoje? Fui lá, me declarei e ainda cantei para você. São coisas que dinheiro nenhum compra!"- disse Draco.

Ginny o olhou e disse:

"Tudo bem. Eu aceito seu pedido."

Os dois riram e se abraçaram, mas Ginny completou, separando-se de Draco:

"Que droga! Agora eu me lembrei que pedi transferência."- falou se afastando.

"E qual o problema?"

"Ora, qual o problema! Como vamos namorar se vou morar na Suécia?"

"E quem disse que você vai? Eu não aceitei o pedido."- disse rindo.

"Por que?"

"Ora, Weasley, eu sabia que quando eu fosse lá, você não ia resistir. Meu charme, quem pode resistir?"- falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ginny se aproximou mais dele e acariciou a face de Draco, até que sem aviso nenhum deu um tapa no rosto pálido do rapaz e disse:

"Isso é para você aprender a não ser metido."

"Você é louca!"- disse Draco massageando a bochecha.- "Mas tudo bem, eu gosto de viver perigosamente."- disse a beijando logo em seguida.

**!D/G!**

O Ministério da Magia parecia ter sido atingido por várias flechas do cupido, principalmente o Departamento dos Aurores. Rafaela e Anderson enfim assumiram o romance e quatro meses depois resolveram se casar. Tiveram que ser transferidos de sala, porque o trabalho ficava bem mais difícil quando os dois resolviam namorar um pouco.

Vanessa enfim se acertou com Rony e os dois ficaram noivos. Draco vive ameaçando despedi-la, pois se antes o trabalho era difícil com tanta informação a ser repassada para os amigos, agora está pior, com todos os preparativos para o casamento.

Ginny mal é vista na sala dos aurores, só vai lá (na sala antiga) quando Draco está em reunião com Hermione. Os dois vivem fazendo "não sei o quê" na sala, mas há suspeitas.

E se você observar bem, a fama de aurores relapsos não é à toa...

Molly ficou muito feliz em saber que a filha permaneceria perto, só não gostou do motivo da permanência, não era bem o motivo, mas o sobrenome. Mas tudo bem, se era para ter sua filhinha perto ela faria tudo, até mesmo aceitar certos Malfoys entrarem para a família.

O casamento de Ginny e Draco aconteceu um ano depois do dia que eles começaram a namorar. Foi uma cerimônia conturbada, com o noivo fugindo de eventuais socos e/ou pontapés que os cunhados tentavam lhe dar. Mas pode se dizer que entre mortos e feridos, o noivo se salvou.

Ginny não usa mais seus "poderes especiais", apenas em ocasiões extremas como mulheres excessivamente atraentes que dão em cima de Draco ou quando Draco fica olhando mulheres excessivamente atraentes. Mas não é nada demais. Algumas verrugas ou alguns quilinhos a mais ou quem sabe alguns centímetros a menos são as coisas que Ginny faz acontecer.

**!D/G!**

Sentada detrás de uma mesa no escritório da Mansão Malfoy, Ginny pegou o velho diário e abriu em uma página em branco. Pegou pena e tinteiro e começou:

_Era uma vez uma garota que não acreditava mais em mudanças. E ela tinha seus motivos, afinal passou 22 anos de sua vida sem nenhuma ilusão, sem nenhuma expectativa de que as coisas poderiam melhorar._

_Uma inocente história em um velho diário e uma cartomante/quiromante/adivinha meio duvidosa mudaram a vida da tal garota quando mostraram a ela que Ginny Weasley não era uma pessoa como outra qualquer, ela tinha o poder, literalmente, nas mãos._

_A vida dessa garota mudou. E não foi por causa do poder que ela tinha, claro que em parte sim, mas em outra não, porque ela precisava ser feliz e quem diria que ela encontraria o que mais precisava do lado do seu maior inimigo? Ela tentou resistir, mas quando o "coração bate mais forte" a resistência se torna impossível._

_Então, após algum tempo resistindo e brigando, eles se acertaram. E depois de o rapaz ser aceito pela família da garota (mesmo que para isso ela tenha usado seu "poder secreto"), conheceram o verdadeiro significado da palavra "felicidade". _

A história de Ginny foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta se abrindo.

"O quê você está fazendo aí?"- disse Draco sentando-se na cadeira em frente a Ginny.

"Nada..."- falou tentando esconder o diário.

"Escrevendo de novo nesse diário?"- Draco disse desconfiado.

"Sim...qual o problema?"

"Todos os problemas! Por Merlim! Você já tem 24 anos! Diário é coisa de criancinha."

"Não se incomode. O diário é meu e você não tem nada com isso."

"Tenho sim! Sou o seu marido! Pai do seu filho!"

"Grande coisa...e não vai ser filhO, mas filhA."- disse acariciando a barriga de nove meses.

"Como você sabe se nós não fizemos o tal ultra..sei lá...aquele exame de trouxas."

"Ultra-som, Malfoy. E eu não preciso disso para saber. Eu sou mãe, eu sinto."- disse orgulhosa.

Os dois começaram a discutir, afinal não seriam Malfoy e Weasley se não tivessem as brigas. A discussão só acabou quando Ginny disse:

"Ai!"- falou passando a mão na barriga.

"O que foi?"- disse Draco preocupado.

"Acho...que chegou a hora!"- disse Ginny

"Merlim. Já? Mas o médico disse que só iria nascer daqui a uma semana!"

"Eu sei, mas acho que ele se enganou."

"Então o que vamos fazer?"- disse aflito.

"Que tal"- disse Ginny respirando fundo- "ficarmos aqui e assim poderemos testar suas habilidades como parteiro?"- completou olhando Draco com raiva.

"Quê?"- disse Draco ainda confuso.

"Para o Hospital, porra!"- gritou quando sentiu outra contração.

Draco saiu correndo e segundos depois voltou com a bolsa que Ginny tinha preparado para levar ao Hospital. Os dois enfim foram para o St. Mungos e agora era só esperar...

**!D/G!**

Draco andava de um lado para outro. As outras pessoas que estavam na recepção já estavam vesgas de observarem o rapaz. E ele começava a sentir o chão cedendo, em poucos minutos um buraco enorme surgiria embaixo dos seus pés.

Estava quase sendo expulso da sala de espera, quando a enfermeira o chamou:

"Sr. Malfoy?"

"Como está a Ginny?"

"Está bem. O Sr. já pode ir vê-la. Siga-me."

Quando o rapaz entrou no quarto viu Ginny dormindo. Aproximou-se do berço da criança e o olhou. Era tão bonito. Seu garoto. Um verdadeiro Malfoy com aqueles cabelos loiros. Com certeza ia ser igual ao pai, um verdadeiro "garanhão".

"Draco?" - ele ouviu a voz fraca de Ginny.

"Oi, querida. Como está?"- disse beijando-a na testa.

"Bem. Você viu como nossa filha é linda?"

"Filha? É um menino!"

"Você está louco. É menina. Se quiser pode ir tirar a prova."

Draco aproximou-se do berço e bem...obteve a prova..

"É...é menina..."

"Eu disse! E você não acreditou!"

"Certo...agora temos que escolher um nome..."- disse Draco pensativo.

"Eu sempre achei o nome Joana muito bonito..."

"Joana? É estranho... que tal Ella?"

"E Ella não é estranho?"

Os dois começaram uma nova discussão e minutos depois, exausta, Ginny disse:

"Tudo bem... Joana Ella."

"Esse é muito mais estranho."

"Certo, vamos combinar assim...o nome dela será Joana...e o do próximo você escolherá, ok?"- disse Ginny cansada.

"Não!"

"Draco, por favor...tudo bem... que tal... Marie?"

"Pode ser Marie Ella, o que acha?"

"Por Merlim, quem no mundo é Ella? Se for alguma loira peituda eu vou descobrir!"- fez uma pausa e disse- "Está bem... mas é bom juntar... Mariella...está bem?"

Draco pensou um pouco e disse:

"Ok. Mariella."

"Certo. Agora eu vou dormir. Você me cansa, Malfoy."- disse fechando os olhos.

Draco sorriu e beijou a testa de Ginny antes de se sentar na cadeira ao lado e velar o sono da mulher e da filha.

**!D/G!**

Três anos depois do nascimento de Mariella o último membro da família chegou: John.

Alguns acontecimentos, como a morte de Arthur Weasley, entristeceram aquela família por algum tempo. Molly teve que ir morar com Ginny e Draco, já que os outros Weasleys não moravam mais no país.

E assim a história deles continuou...sem a interferência de ninguém... Ginny não usava mais os tais poderes e às vezes até esquecia que os tinha... mas isso foi por pouco tempo...pois alguém tinha herdado aquele "dom"...

FIM 

**Nota da Autora**: Eu sei...ninguém entendeu...mas essa fic tem continuação... só que ela não vai ter continuação nessa fic...outra fic será a continuação dessa...entendem? Pois bem... Mas se não quiserem, não faço continuação...se não gostarem do final, desculpem... estou tentando há dias, mas soh consegui que saísse essa porqueira.

É isso gente...obrigada pela reviews e até a próxima!

(Não vou responder reviews pq não estou podendo, ok?)

Beijos,

Manu Black


End file.
